


honey skies

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, broken!jaeyong, i'm sorry if jaehyun comes off as an asshole i promise he is NOT!, johnny/yuta if you squint, mentions of dojae, mentions of markhyuck, the opposite of slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: "They’ve been lounging by the pool, sipping on different kinds of drinks (courtesy of Johnny and his dad’s well-stocked alcohol cabinet), talking about random things. Taeyong loves swimming so he’s barely left the pool all day, enjoying the way the water makes him feel weightless and relaxed.“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. One of my friends I met during my year abroad is coming to visit for a few weeks.”"





	honey skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongintuitive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintuitive/gifts).



> this fic is my baby and i'm so happy i finally get to post it after working on it off and on for almost a year. hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> if you like, [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/lvq639e5uq9fbwsklises63kd/playlist/7rrpfzwUHAgg21IzXzkpzq?si=NONQrwrGR6aXUWZg6zBW0Q)'s a playlist that goes with it. 
> 
> dedicated to my love bee ♡
> 
> (title as well as verses in the beginning of the fic were taken from the song honey skies by jessica domingo)

_"I can feel the sunlight on my skin_  
_An unexpected feeling_  
_I still wonder_  
_How you bring all of the colors in everything_  
_Cause you're so smooth_  
_The way you do it_

_(...)_  
_We're lost in love_  
_It's just you and I_  
_Under the honey skies_  
_You feel like summertime"_  
  

 

 

 

Taeyong meets Jaehyun when he’s in his senior year of high school.

 

He’s visiting his friend Johnny on a hot summer afternoon. Johnny is one of those kids who knows everyone and is loved by everyone. One of those kids with tons of friends, who can navigate from one group to another with ease. A social butterfly, that’s what they call people like Seo Johnny.

 

Taeyong himself is the complete opposite. He’s always been a little awkward, a little hesitant of making new friends. A little closed-off, even.

 

It’s nothing short of unusual that Taeyong finds himself gravitating towards Jaehyun only a few days after they meet. With his upcoming graduation things have been hectic for Taeyong. Entrance exams and the pressure of getting into a good college making him pull all nighters and neglect his already scanty social life.

 

But then, Jaehyun comes into the picture; a splash of bright color on Taeyong’s otherwise gray horizon.

 

Jaehyun has been living in America but he came to spend the summer with his grandparents, his parents having shipped him off to South Korea as soon as the school year was over, allegedly, to make him reconnect with his culture or something.

 

That’s what Jaehyun tells Taeyong one night when they are on the rooftop of Taeyong’s apartment building, a ways away from the rich part of town where Jaehyun’s grandparents live.

 

Jaehyun is stretched out on the concrete ground next to Taeyong, his backpack under his head serving as a makeshift pillow. Taeyong is sitting, hugging his knees to his chest, trying to protect himself from the cool wind. It’s summer, but they’re fifteen stories above ground and Taeyong’s always been one to feel cold rather easily.

 

“The truth is, they just want me gone so they can both stop pretending like they’re the perfect little couple. Like I don’t know they sleep in separate beds and barely say a word to each other when I’m not around to see.” Jaehyun’s voice is nonchalant and distant, but Taeyong still catches a faint trace of resentment in the other boy’s words.

 

“Why don’t they get a divorce if they don’t love each other anymore?” Taeyong’s question may be naive, but even if Jaehyun thinks so, he doesn’t show it.

 

The cool evening breeze blows in intervals ruffling Taeyong’s already messy hair. He’d dyed it a forest green a month ago and most of the color has already faded. Jaehyun had mentioned it, in passing, that he liked the current light green tone so Taeyong, secretly, had decided to keep it for a while longer.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t answer Taeyong’s question immediately. The brown-haired boy sits up instead, legs crossed in front of him. Taeyong watches him with the corner of his eyes, suddenly anxious about what Jaehyun’s gonna say next. But Jaehyun suddenly smiles, and Taeyong can see his dimples even if it’s considerably dark on the rooftop. There’s no moon tonight to illuminate them a little better, either. The sky is an ugly rusty-brown color because of all the city lights and pollution from the cars, making it impossible to see any stars. Taeyong rather dislikes moonless nights like this, especially during summer. He hates how empty the sky feels, stretching endless towards the horizon with nothing to break the monotony of it except for the occasional airplane lights.

 

“I guess love doesn’t really matter when there’s reputation and money at stake,” is Jaehyun’s answer when it finally comes. Jaehyun shrugs at his own words as if that’s a truth he’s come to terms with a long time ago.

 

Taeyong doesn’t reply, only shakes his head like he understands. Jaehyun sighs before getting up, mumbling something about having to go back home. Taeyong mimics the other boy, dusting off his ragged blue jeans.

 

That summer, he and Jaehyun become really close. There are many moonless nights spent on Taeyong’s rooftop, and at Jaehyun’s grandparents’ house, and at the parties at Johnny’s house every other weekend. Jaehyun is fun to be around and Taeyong feels, for the first time in his life, something akin to romantic love. Even though he doesn’t realize it until a few days after Jaehyun has gone back home.

 

That’s when Taeyong catches himself missing the other boy. He misses Jaehyun’s almond brown eyes who always met his when they shared an inside joke and the way Jaehyun sometimes ran his hand through Taeyong’s hair commenting on how he loved the color, or on how soft Taeyong’s hair felt. He also misses their conversations until late night, the way Jaehyun always seemed like he _really_ listened to anything and everything Taeyong talked about.

 

Taeyong feels tears welling up in his eyes as he stares at the cracked paint of his bedroom ceiling. He forgot to turn the ceiling fan on, but now he feels like he can’t get up from bed. There’s a weird strain in his chest that keeps him frozen in place. Taeyong wonders if that’s what craving someone else’s presence feels like. It would be good if Jaehyun was there so they could talk about it, Taeyong thinks, making him even sadder.

 

Ironically, tonight, the full moon is shining brightly in the sky, its glow not strong enough to illuminate Taeyong’s room through the tiny glass window, but still, it’s there.

 

Taeyong realizes, with a sudden pang in his chest, that he didn’t really care if there was a moon or not in the sky when Jaehyun was there.

 

︵‿︵‿

  


Three summers went by since the one where Taeyong met Jaehyun for the first time. They’re both in college now, both trying to figure out their lives as adulthood knocks on the door, or rather, forces its way through and into their lives. Taeyong is about to turn 22 and he’s grown just a few centimeters taller in the four years he’s known Jaehyun. They’d been the same height once but now Jaehyun is taller and broader than Taeyong and he plays basketball in college while Taeyong still looks pretty much the same way he did when he was 17, except for his considerably less damaged hair since he’s stopped dyeing it every two months since he started college.

 

But even with all the changes that growing up entails, there’s still one thing they can count on and that is, spending summers together.

 

It’s become their little tradition, and Jaehyun’s never broken it, not even once. Even when his parents gave him the choice of going to Japan for the summer Jaehyun had refused it and came to South Korea to be with Taeyong instead.

 

That had been last summer, and Taeyong had actually been surprised that Jaehyun chose him over two months in a foreign country, unsupervised and with his father’s limitless credit card in his wallet.

 

It’d also come as a surprise due to the fact that he and Jaehyun had broken up the summer before.

 

They’d been dating for a year (mostly long-distance), and had spent the entire summer together glued to each other as if spending one second away would be inconceivable. Jaehyun would even keep Taeyong company during his shifts at the grocery store he worked part-time at. They would hide behind the counter during the slow hours to make out and then proceed to giggle like teenage girls whenever a customer would suddenly walk in.

 

Jaehyun hadn’t been Taeyong’s first kiss but he’d been Taeyong’s first handjob and first mortifyingly awkward blowjob (which Jaehyun had reciprocated with a little more skill and finesse than Taeyong had shown, much to the older boy’s surprise).

 

It had been a great summer. One of the best Taeyong’s ever had, until right before Jaehyun had to leave and he told Taeyong he was starting college soon and they probably should break up.

 

Needless to say, Taeyong was hurt. He was so hurt he didn’t even wait for Jaehyun’s explanation to why he thought it was a good idea to wait until summer ended to let Taeyong know Jaehyun was dumping him.

 

Taeyong ran home, ignoring the hot tears streaming down his cheeks, trusting his legs to take him home safely since he could barely see with how hard he was crying. He’d ignored all of Jaehyun’s attempts to reach out to him for as long as he could, until there were too many unread texts in his phone and Johnny’s incessant prying had become too much to bare.

 

They had, more or less, patched things up over a Skype call a month after Jaehyun left. Taeyong’s wounded heart was only partially healed then. But he’d come to realize he cherished Jaehyun’s friendship too much to let something so small ruin it. Taeyong knew he would never forget the way Jaehyun made him feel like he’d butterflies in his stomach for the very first time. And how Jaehyun had, in a way, helped Taeyong comes to term with his sexuality when he’d been confused.

 

Things hadn’t immediately gone back to normal. Taeyong really only got closure the following summer when Jaehyun and him had a serious talk face-to-face and Jaehyun apologized for acting like a complete asshole. It took even longer for Johnny to forgive Jaehyun. They had spent a good portion of that summer avoiding spots where Johnny hung out just in case he wanted to throw a punch or two at Jaehyun.

 

Even though it had hurt at the time, Taeyong realized quickly that they wouldn’t have lasted. Taeyong didn’t know that when he was going through the heartbreak, but he’s come to clearly understand it. Besides, they aren’t even sexually compatible, they both come to realize after a couple of midnight calls where they end up discussing their kinks and preferences in bed.

 

“You’re so vanilla, Jung Jaehyun!” Taeyong snorts after Jaehyun tells him how he freaked out when this guy he hooked up with a few nights before tried to handcuff him to his bed during sex.

 

“Says the guy who was practically a virgin when I met him.” Taeyong can’t see Jaehyun right now but he can imagine how Jaehyun’s rolling his eyes.

 

“Practically?” Taeyong squeaks, because he’d been a total and complete virgin before he met Jaehyun.

 

“Literally,” Jaehyun corrects and Taeyong snorts.

 

“You corrupted me,” Taeyong feigns an innocent tone which causes Jaehyun to laugh at the other end of the line.

 

“You’re my hyung. It should’ve been the other way around, but thanks for letting me pop your cherry. I’m honored.”

 

“You’re gross, good night,” Taeyong makes a disgusted face that Jaehyun can’t see, but doesn’t really hang up. Jaehyun snorts.

 

Before they end the call Jaehyun tells Taeyong all about this new guy he met at one of his classes and Taeyong fees a little sad and envious but he tries his best not to show. Secretly, he wishes he, too, would find someone interesting enough that he wants to tell Jaehyun about.

 

︵‿︵‿

  


“I guess Japan won this time,” Taeyong lets out a bitter laugh, before he takes a sip of the piña colada Johnny made for him. It’s almost sickeningly sweet, just the way he likes it and it actually manages to make him feel just a little less mad at Jaehyun.

 

“You can’t blame him, Yong. He’s in love,” Johnny replies, lowering himself to sit at the edge of the pool next to Taeyong.

“Yeah, right. I can’t wait to meet this Dongyoung guy, he must be really great,” Taeyong replies sarcastically. He knows how petty and childish he must be coming off, but he can’t help feeling betrayed.

 

Jaehyun had texted Taeyong the day before telling him his parents were paying for a month long trip to Japan for him and his boyfriend and Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to spend summer with Taeyong after all. Jaehyun had apologized but Taeyong told him that it was fine, they would see each other some other time. Taeyong was glad that they were talking through text or Jaehyun would’ve seen right through his bullshit.

 

“Well, you’ll always have me,” Johnny says, raising his glass in Taeyong’s direction as if in cheers. Taeyong smiles at his friend, grateful for his presence and for how patient Johnny is when Taeyong is in such a sour mood.

 

It’s not exactly the sunniest summer day. The sun is obscured by heavy clouds against a light blue sky. It would probably rain later, but Johnny had invited him to his house for the weekend and Taeyong, needing to unwind and not sit alone in his small bedroom apartment alone nursing a grudge against his best friend, promptly accepted the invitation.

 

They’ve been lounging by the pool, sipping on different kinds of drinks (courtesy of Johnny and his dad’s well-stocked alcohol cabinet), talking about random things. Taeyong loves swimming so he’s barely left the pool all day, enjoying the way the water makes him feel weightless and relaxed.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. One of my friends I met during my year abroad is coming to visit for a few weeks.”

 

“Cool,” Taeyong replies as he kicks his feet under the water, watching the clear surface break into little waves as he does so.

 

“Show a little more enthusiasm, man,” Johnny elbows Taeyong lightly in the ribs and Taeyong shoves him to the side in retaliation. Johnny whines loudly when some of his drink spills and glares at Taeyong who just gives his friend a you-started-it look.

 

“I don’t know this friend of yours, why would I show any enthusiasm?” Taeyong asks grumpily, turning his attention back to his drink. Johnny’s really got a talent for making tasty alcoholic beverages, no wonder he gets invited to parties all the time.

 

“He’s hot,” Johnny says, a smirk forming on his lips as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Taeyong pretends he doesn’t know what Johnny is trying to get at.

 

Taeyong hasn’t been interested in anyone since Jaehyun, even if he’s had quite a few flings since he started college, none of them had meant anything. He’s kind of gotten tired of sleeping around so he just stopped hooking up with people altogether a while ago. Taeyong isn’t quite sure what’s wrong with him that he can’t seem to attract the right people. Not in the romantic department, at least (he thinks in the friend department he’s good, having Johnny, Jaehyun and his small but tight-knit college clique).

 

“I’m sure I’ll like him.” Taeyong compromises in hopes Johnny doesn’t bring up his love life once again. Johnny seems to have made it his life mission to find Taeyong a significant other, while Johnny himself insists he isn’t ready for a serious relationship yet.

 

In a way, Taeyong understands where his friend’s concern comes from. Johnny had been the one to stay by his side when he and Jaehyun broke up and Taeyong was a complete mess. Now that Taeyong looks back to those days, it’d been kind of cute the way Johnny clumsily attempted to nurse Taeyong’s heart back to its full health or to, at least, make it less painful.

 

His friend would often show up at Taeyong’s house with movie tickets or a new video-game he’d just bought and keep Taeyong company for hours, sometimes even spending the whole night. Taeyong still lived with his parents back then, and his mom always had a futon, a couple of pillows and a blanket ready for Johnny to sleep on Taeyong’s bedroom floor.

 

But sometimes Johnny ditched the futon and just climbed on Taeyong’s too-narrow bed. They’d cuddle up to each other and talk in hushed voices as to not wake up the rest of the house until they fell asleep.

 

“He’s flying in from Thailand tomorrow morning. I’m picking him up at the airport. Wanna tag along?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Taeyong nods and Johnny smiles widely at him, looking pleased.

 

Having finished his drink, Taeyong decides to go for a swim before he calls it a day. Johnny excuses himself to go refill their glasses and Taeyong gets up from where he’s been sitting on the edge of the pool, taking his t-shirt off and draping it on the back of a nearby chair. He redoes the lace of his black swim shorts, and walks to the other end of the pool. Taeyong is about to dive into the water, when he feels a large hand at the small of his back. He barely has time to react before he gets pushed forward, falling ungracefully into the cool water, his toes grazing the tiled bottom of the pool before he floats back upwards to the surface.

 

“What the fuck, Seo?” Taeyong curses loudly as soon as his head is out of the water, raking a hand through his wet hair. He opens his eyes to find Johnny cackling so hard he’s doubled over as balances their drinks precariously on each hand.

 

“It was just too tempting to resist. Sorry, dude,” Johnny says in between wheezes and Taeyong huffs in annoyance at his friend.

  
“You’re wasting alcohol, you asshole.” Taeyong motions with his head to the glasses in Johnny’s hand and it seems to do the trick because Johnny straightens up in a blink, albeit with a very amused grin still on his face.

 

“I can’t believe you guys were having a pool party without me.” Taeyong turns his head towards the source of the voice, even though he already knows to whom it belongs.

 

“Yuta! Took you long enough, man!” Johnny says walking toward the newcomer.

 

Johnny and Yuta share a quick hug, then Yuta is taking one of the glasses from Johnny’s hand, already drinking from it unceremoniously. Taeyong opens his mouth to protest, because that was clearly meant for him, but decides against it. He just sinks into the water again, the sounds of his friends’ chatter going mute once he’s completely submerged.

 

The chlorine makes his open eyes sting a bit, but Taeyong ignores it as he swims to the other side of the pool. Taeyong’s always loved swimming, especially when he needs to clear his mind and unwind. When Taeyong resurfaces, he notices Yuta and Johnny sitting at one of the tables by the side of the pool, drinking and chatting animatedly.

 

Sighing, Taeyong looks up to the sky and the grey clouds promising rain. Everything feels a little off and out of place when he thinks he won’t be seeing Jaehyun this summer, but Taeyong internally scolds himself for being so selfish when he should be happy for Jaehyun. And it’s not like he doesn’t have other amazing friends. He has Johnny and Yuta who he knows since 9th grade. And there’s Sicheng and Taeil, friends he met in college and were basically the best people in the world Taeyong could’ve befriended.

 

Still, it’s Jaehyun. It’s the man who’s always just _got_ Taeyong, even when he didn’t himself.

 

He guesses he’s allowed to be sad and to brood a little but he’s done it for too long. Firm on his resolve now that he had time to reflect on it, Taeyong decides to text Jaehyun later and ask how are the plans for the trip going. Maybe ask a little more about Dongyoung too just to indulge Jaehyun and be a good friend.

 

“Hey, Yong. You’ve been in the pool for the better part of the day! Pretty soon, you’ll start to grow scales,” Johnny croaks from the table and Yuta snorts.

 

“I was just outside, shut up.”

 

“Come on, man. I made us caipirinhas!” Johnny raises his glass in the air for emphasis.

 

“I have no idea what’s in it, but it’s really good,” Yuta chimes in enthusiastically and Taeyong can’t help but laugh at the realization that he is stuck all summer with these two and no Jaehyun to come to his rescue.

 

︵‿︵‿

 

 

Both Taeyong and Yuta slept over at Johnny’s. At the crack of dawn they’re up, the three of them heading to the airport to pick Ten up. Taeyong has to admit he’s a bit curious about the man, since Johnny wouldn’t stop advertising how awesome and attractive he was the previous night. Yuta apparently also knows Ten, but they have yet to meet in person. Basically, Taeyong is the only one who’s clueless about who this kid is and how’s he like.

 

Taeyong’s sitting behind Yuta on the backseat of Johnny’s BMW, staring blankly out of the window as they drive across the city. Taeyong wishes he could doze off or nap all the way to the airport but Yuta had made him drink a cup of black coffee before they left the house making Taeyong too alert to fall asleep. Johnny’s turned the radio on at a station that plays only foreign music and there’s a familiar pop song playing, which Taeyong finds himself humming along to.

 

It catches Johnny’s attention, the other man sneaking a glance over his shoulder to look at Taeyong with a smirk on his lips. Taeyong immediately stops humming, raising his eyebrow at Johnny in inquiry.

 

“You seem in a better mood. Did you talk to Jaehyun last night?” Johnny asks, eyes back on the road.

 

“Maybe,” Taeyong answers, keeping a scowl from forming on his face and fighting a pout. He’s well aware he was acting petty yesterday, but he’s moved past it (at least for the most part). There’s no need for Johnny to bring it up.

 

“What happened? Did you guys fight?” Yuta asks, twisting in his seat to stare at Taeyong as best as he can with the seatbelt fastened around him.

 

“No. We… I was upset he isn’t coming this summer,” Taeyong answers, deciding it’s useless trying to avoid the subject since his friends will keep being nosy anyways.

 

“Aw poor baby Yong,” Yuta coos, reaching a hand to pinch Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong swats it away, feeling annoyed. “It’s okay. We’ll make sure you have fun this summer even if your prince charming isn’t around.”

 

“Jaehyun has a boyfriend,” Taeyong deadpans without looking at Yuta.

 

“Time to get one too, then.” Yuta quips and Taeyong sighs. Yuta turns back to face the front and Taeyong is thankful when Johnny cranks up the volume of the music so he can be left alone.

 

It’s not like Taeyong isn’t used to his friends teasing him about how attached he is to Jaehyun, but Taeyong is still fairly sensitive about Jaehyun choosing Japan and Doyoung over him. He knows he’ll get over it soon, though. He just needs a bit more time and a few more reassurances from Jaehyun that he’ll be there for a whole week during his Christmas break.

 

Johnny guessed right, Taeyong did talk to Jaehyun last night over text, while Yuta snored loudly next to him in bed. He had asked Jaehyun how the preparations for the tip were going and if he was excited. Taeyong couldn’t see Jaehyun but he could sense the other’s enthusiasm in the few paragraphs of texts Jaehyun sent him.

 

Doing his best to reply in kind, Taeyong had updated Jaehyun on his plans for summer as well. They didn’t talk for long since Jaehyun had somewhere to be and Taeyong had to sleep, but it had been enough to wash away most of Taeyong’s bitterness. He is determined to be happy for Jaehyun and to try and have a good time during his break as well. They both deserve it.

 

Taeyong is dragged away from his thoughts by the car slowing down as they enter the airport’s parking lot. Taeyong straightens up from where he’d been slouching on the leather seat, unbuckling the belt as Johnny parks the car.

 

“Ten’s flight is scheduled to land in half an hour. How about we grab something to eat while we wait?” Johnny suggests, turning of the engine.

 

“Sure. You’re paying?” Yuta grins at Johnny who scoffs but nods affirmatively before opening the door and getting out of the car. Taeyong and Yuta do the same, Taeyong stretching his legs and arms once he’s outside. It’s a sunny day and Taeyong enjoys the heat while they make their way across the parking lot.

 

“You look good today, Yong. Summer suits you,” Yuta says, ruffling Taeyong’s hair playfully. Taeyong feels his cheeks heat up slightly at the compliment, turning his face away so Yuta can’t see his flushed cheeks.

 

Johnny falls into step with them and puts an arm around Taeyong, squeezing his shoulder. He brings his other hand, palm up, to rest under Taeyong’s chin and tilt his face up before saying, “Taeyong always looks good. I mean, check this face. He could be a model for real.”

 

“Stop, guys!” Taeyong brings both his hands to each of his cheeks, trying to will away the visible blush he must be sporting. Both Yuta and Johnny respond to Taeyong’s reaction with equally loud cackling. Taeyong shoves both of them away, hurrying through the sliding glass doors first.

 

The sudden chill of the air conditioner hits him making him shiver and pull his denim jacket closer to his body. The only reason he waits for the dumbasses he calls friends before he walks any further inside is because they haven’t decided where they’re gonna eat yet.

 

“Do waffles sound good?” Johnny asks once he and Yuta catch up to Taeyong.

 

“You’re paying so you decide,” Taeyong says and Yuta tsks.

 

“Waffles it is then!” Johnny announces and soon they’re walking towards the food court (the only reason Taeyong knows this is because he’s been to the airport plenty of times to pick up Jaehyun and drop him off whenever he comes to visit).

 

Because the weather is good, there are no delays so Ten’s flight lands exactly at 7:30 as it was supposed to. The three of them stand by the arrival gate, Taeyong slurping on his strawberry and vanilla milkshake, waiting for Ten to come out.

 

Johnny is the first to see him, waving excitedly at someone in the small crowd that just flooded in through the terminal gates. Taeyong’s eyes scan the strangers’ faces until they land on a young man who looks about his age - maybe a couple of years younger than him -, wearing a purple shirt with the top three buttons undone. The man smiles softly as he spots them, waving his hand briefly.

 

“Ten, we’re here!” Johnny shouts like it’s necessary, waving both of his arms over his head.

 

Taeyong pinches the taller man’s side so he can stop embarrassing them, but Johnny simply steps to the side and continues shouting and flailing his arms like an inflatable tube man. Taeyong has half a mind to excuse himself to go to the restroom but that would probably seem rude given that Ten is already walking towards them looking as mortified as Taeyong feels about their friend’s attitude.

 

Yuta this whole time has been giggling and snorting unhelpfully at Johnny’s other side until Ten is close enough to them that he runs and hugs him, beating Johnny to it.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Ten!” Yuta says as they part after a brief hug and Ten’s smile widens as looks at Yuta.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you, too! You look more handsome in person,” Ten replies in a flirty way and Taeyong feels heat creeping up his neck even though he is not the one Ten is talking to. He notices Yuta’s slightly pink cheeks as well.

 

“Excuse me, Ten was my friend first.” Johnny steps in between Yuta and Ten and in seconds, Ten is scooped up from the floor and into Johnny’s arms as the latter envelopes the shorter man in one of his bone-crushing hugs.

 

“Oh god, I did _not_ miss this. Put me down, Seo,” Ten slaps Johnny’s back so the other can let go of him but Johnny opts to spin around with Ten in his arms a couple of times before he lets him go. Meanwhile, Yuta is filming them, probably to add it to his Instagram story.

 

When Johnny finally puts Ten down, Ten fixes his shirt and hair before he slaps Johnny’s arm, scolding him. Taeyong keeps standing by the sidelines watching, making himself look as small as possible. But Ten catches him looking and proceeds to stare at Taeyong with a curious look on his face. That’s when Johnny and Yuta seem to remember that Taeyong is still there and they both move at the same time to introduce the two of them.

 

“Ten, this is Taeyong.” Johnny says and Taeyong steps forward, extending a hand that Ten takes. The handshake is brief and a bit awkward, mostly because Taeyong’s palms are sweating like hell and he feels gross because of it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Taeyong. I’m Ten. Johnny’s told me a lot about you. You guys are childhood friends, right?” Ten’s voice is smooth and soft and his accent makes everything he says sound oddly melodic to Taeyong’s ear.

 

“Right,” is what Taeyong answers, always the worst at talking to strangers.

 

“Our Yong is a bit shy around people he just met, so excuse his lack of vocabulary,” Yuta says, draping an arm over Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong would have kicked Yuta for the comment but he can’t drag his eyes away from Ten for some reason so he just nods dumbly.

 

“That’s fine! I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to become close.” Taeyong barely catches the words but he doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in Ten’s eyes and the way he checks out Taeyong from head to toe. It makes Taeyong feel incredibly self-conscious and hot so he untangles himself from Yuta’s embrace to take his jacket off and throw it over his shoulder.

 

“We should get going,” Johnny reminds them and soon they’re walking towards the exit the with Johnny and Ten leading the way and him and Yuta trailing behind.

 

“We knew you would like him,” Yuta says, voice low, so only Taeyong can hear.

 

“I don’t… What makes you think I like him?” Taeyong whispers, glancing at Ten and Johnny’s backs nervously.

 

“So you _don’t_ like him?” Yuta’s eyebrows shoot up, hidden behind his caramel colored bangs as he gives Taeyong a pointed look.

 

“I didn’t say that. I just met the guy, I don’t have a formed opinion yet.”

 

“He is pretty hot, though, huh?” Yuta smirks suggestively and Taeyong sighs, answering with a nod just to shut Yuta up.

 

“He’s got a pretty nice ass,” Yuta continues after a brief pause, tilting his head to the side as he stares at Ten bend down to pick up his suitcase and put in the truck of Johnny’s car. Taeyong quickly looks away once he catches a glimpse of exactly what Yuta is talking about, but doesn’t say reply.

 

Yuta snickers but leaves Taeyong alone even as they walk back to the car. Taeyong rides shotgun as they drive back home. He turns the radio on but whatever sound coming from the speakers is drowned out by the loud chatter in the car. Taeyong makes himself comfortable in his seat and listens to Ten telling stories about his trips around the world with his parents, Johnny’s tales of the semester he spent abroad studying at the same college as Jaehyun and Yuta’s recounting of his last trip to Japan.

 

Taeyong doesn’t mind not having anything to contribute to the conversation, always more of a listener than a talker. Johnny and Yuta are used to it but Ten keeps trying to include Taeyong in the conversation by asking him questions about university and life in general. Taeyong does his best to respond, surprising himself when he notices he isn’t as nervous as he was at first in Ten’s presence.

 

Of course it helps that Johnny and Yuta are their usual loud selves which makes Taeyong feel comfortable enough to be himself as well. Still, Taeyong tends to shut down around strangers even when he’s accompanied with friends. The way Ten smiles at him when Taeyong talks about his friends from college, his favorite classes and his plans to travel once he finally graduates makes Taeyong feel at ease, though. Ten is witty and fun and sometimes he makes Taeyong blush at some of the things he says, but Taeyong finds himself enjoying it and laughing whenever Ten makes a (usually dirty) joke or throws (not always subtle) shade at Johnny or Yuta.

 

To say that Taeyong is fascinated by Ten is understatement. He didn’t expect to like Ten so fast, especially because Johnny tended to exaggerate things. The way he’d talked about Ten like he was the eighth wonder of the world had lowered Taeyong’s expectations (not that he would ever admit he had any in the first place). But Ten proved to be everything Johnny had said he was and more. Taeyong is totally smitten.

 

When they finally pull up in Johnny’s driveway, Taeyong and Ten are engrossed in a conversation about movies. Reluctantly, Taeyong climbs off the car while the others do the same and their conversation has to be put on hold as they help Ten with his luggage and head inside the house.

 

Johnny’s parents have gone away to their beach house for the weekend so after taking Ten’s things to the guest room he would be staying in, they all settle in the living room, turning the TV on the sports channel because Yuta wants to watch some football game. Ten sits next to Taeyong, leaving barely any space between them, while Yuta takes the other end of the couch and Johnny goes to the kitchen to get them snacks and drinks.

 

“Ugh, I forgot you’re a sports fan, Nakamoto,” Ten says, making a disgusted face at the television screen.

 

Without taking his eyes off the game, Yuta scoffs before replying, “So? You like to watch boring cooking shows.”

 

“They’re not boring, they’re educational. Can’t say the same about this,” Ten glances at the TV with disdain.

 

Taeyong watches as Yuta sends Ten an annoyed look. Ten looks pleased with the reaction and turns to Taeyong with a smile on his face.

 

“Do you like sports, Taeyong?”

 

“Eh, not really? I like swimming, but I don’t watch swimming competitions or anything,” Taeyong says and Ten’s smiles widen as he looks at him. Taeyong chews on the inside of his cheek nervously before adding, “I like watching cooking shows, too.”

 

“You do? Oh my god, we’re gonna be like, best friends!” Ten exclaims and his hand squeezes Taeyong’s arm briefly before letting go.

 

Before Taeyong can attempt to respond, which would take too long, anyway, Johnny appears with bags of chips, a couple of pots of dipping sauce, beer and soda cans. Taeyong doesn’t even know how he’s carrying all of it at once by himself, before Yuta gets up to help him with some of the stuff.

 

They all settle to eat while arguing about what to watch, ignoring Yuta’s pleas to leave the game on. After a couple of minutes of debating, they settle for watching Inception since everyone likes the movie. Taeyong is satisfied with the choice, but he would’ve been with almost anything else. He really doesn’t care as long as Ten keeps sitting by his side and Ten’s arm keeps brushing his from time to time when Ten moves to grab more chips from the bowl on Taeyong’s lap.

 

Normally, Taeyong would curse his friends’ habit of getting wasted at any given opportunity, making up drinking games that he, most of the time, declines to be a part of; but not this time. This time, he’s actually grateful, because Johnny and Yuta end up passing out on the couch while they watch some gangster movie on TV, Yuta sprawled out half on top of Johnny, while the latter drools on the couch’s armrest.

 

Taeyong pretends he’s engrossed in the movie, but in his peripheral sees the moment Ten looks to the side, extending an arm to poke Johnny’s ribs, as if to check if Johnny was really sleeping. When Johnny doesn’t even stir, Ten turns to Taeyong, the corners of his lips curved up in a smile that Taeyong’s already convinced he’ll never get tired of seeing.

 

“Do you wanna go for a swim?” Ten asks in a hushed tone, even though they’re both sure the asleep men wouldn’t wake up if a typhoon hit them.

 

Taeyong wouldn’t refuse an invitation for a swim, specially not from Ten. Not that Ten knows that, but he’s already getting up, even before Taeyong answers and offering his hand for Taeyong to take.

 

“Sure,” Taeyong’s tone mimics Ten’s, and he doesn’t hesitate in taking the latter’s hand, allowing Ten to help him rise to his feet. Ten’s grip is firm, the palm of his hand warm against Taeyong and, once he’s standing, he relaxes his fingers but doesn’t pull his hand away. Ten doesn’t either.

 

Ten leads Taeyong by the hand until they reach the glass doors. Taeyong slides them open, more familiar with Johnny’s house than Ten, and as they step outside, the lights by the pool automatically turn on, bathing the greenery that surrounds it in blue light.

 

It isn’t exactly warm outside, there’s a chilly breeze blowing but Taeyong ignores it in favor of watching as Ten takes off his shirt and walk up to the edge of the pool.

 

“Do you think the water is too cold?” Ten asks, head turning to look at Taeyong who still hasn’t moved from his spot.

 

Taeyong stares at Ten for a few minutes, feeling heat creep up his face as he tries really hard not to stare at the muscles on Ten’s back, the expanse of unblemished skin, all of it very distracting.

 

“We can adjust the water temperature,” Taeyong finally answers and Ten lets out an ‘oh’, nodding. He crouches down and dips his fingers into the water to check the temperature. Taeyong takes it as cue to get rid of his own t-shirt and approach Ten.

  
“It’s nice, not too cold,” Ten says, looking up at Taeyong. He sits down by the poolside, legs crossed under him. Taeyong does the same, sitting next to Ten and looking up at the sky, he lets his feet sink into the pool, up to his ankles, the water cool against his skin.

 

They stay silent for a while, Taeyong absentmindedly watching the way the sky looks so much clear in this side of town. There’s not as much pollution so it’s possible to see a few stars dotting the dark sky. Ten is quiet by Taeyong’s side, the first time he’s been really quiet since they met hours ago. Taeyong’s actually surprised he doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless conversation like he usually does when he’s with anyone besides Jaehyun.

 

As soon as the thought of his best friend crosses his mind, Taeyong turns to look at Ten and catches the other’s eyes on him. Instead of averting Taeyong’s gaze, Ten just stares back, holding Taeyong’s gaze, until Taeyong’s the one looking away, toward the pool.

 

“Do you wanna race me?” Taeyong asks, the thought having just occurred to him.

 

“You bet!” Ten says, and before Taeyong can even say anything, he’s on his feet, running to the far end of the pool.

 

“Wait, Ten!” Taeyong shouts, rushing to rise to his feet, and almost slipping on the tiles because of his wet feet.

 

“Isn’t this a race?” Ten shouts back, tone playful, but he waits until Taeyong catches up with him, arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face. He looks a little alien standing there with only the blue light coming from the pool lights illuminating him, but in Taeyong’s mind he still looks incredibly beautiful and it’s so distracting Taeyong almost forgets what he was actually doing there.

 

“Ready to lose, Yongie?” Ten asks, uncrossing his arms and taking position.

 

Taeyong would have replied with a witty remark of his own, if the pet name hadn’t caught him off guard. He shouldn’t be this whipped, he only met Ten today. But there’s something about him that draws Taeyong in, that makes him forget about how awkward and reserved and wary of most people he is.

 

“On the count of three?” Ten’s words bring Taeyong back to reality, and he nods affirmatively, glancing at Ten, before also taking position himself, one foot ahead of him, knees slightly bent. He hasn’t done this in a while, he’s a bit rusty but he feels the thrill that competing always gives him, even in something silly like this.

 

“3, 2, 1… GO!” As soon as Taeyong hears the signal he’s jumping into the pool almost at the same time as Ten, if not a second after.

 

Swimming comes as naturally as walking to Taeyong. He doesn’t try too hard, doesn’t focus on Ten or on how he’s moving right next to him. Instead, he focuses on his own strokes, on kicking his legs in perfect synchronization with just the right amount of force; on keeping his body angled and stretched just right. But he doesn’t really need to tell his body what to do, it’s more like an instinct.

 

So when he reaches the opposite side of the pool, rising above water to catch his breath, he isn’t surprised Ten is a few seconds behind him, still.

 

“I won,” Taeyong says, smiling widely. Ten’s panting right next to him, one hand gripping the edge of the pool, probably to keep himself afloat.

 

“You did! Congrats,” Ten smiles and chuckles, reaching to squeeze Taeyong’s bare shoulder.

 

“What’s my prize?” Taeyong asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he looks at Ten, the adrenaline making him bolder than usual.

 

Ten seems amused by the question, chuckling lightly, then he looks like he’s thinking about something. He runs a hand through his wet hair, pulling a few strands back from where they were plastered against his forehead, then he says, “Since we didn’t agree on anything beforehand, you can ask for anything you want.”

 

“Anything?” Taeyong didn’t mean to sound and look so surprised, but he does and Ten’s smile only grows wider. He swims closer to Taeyong, before muttering a “yes, anything,” and it’s impossible for Taeyong to have mistaken the glint in his eye for anything but mischievousness. He’s been observing Ten so closely since that morning, that he thinks he might know Ten’s subtle nuances better than he knows Johnny’s and Yuta’s.

 

There’s only one thing Taeyong can think of that he wants from Ten. But he can’t possibly ask for that, can he? What if Ten outright rejected him? Then everything, Taeyong’s entire summer break would be ruined. Because he’s already made all these plans in his head of how he wants to show Ten around the city, take him to his favorite spots, maybe even give him a tour of his university’s campus. It’s silly and it’s possibly nothing more than Taeyong’s wishful thinking, but Taeyong doesn’t want to risk the chance of it, maybe, happening.

 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Taeyong decides to play it safe for now. Ten is very close, eyes on Taeyong, waiting. Taeyong swears he can feel the warmth of Ten’s body even with their bodies submerged in the rather cool water. Taeyong’s been feeling a lot of odd things around Ten. The word crosses his mind again: w _hipped_.

 

“Can you get me some diet coke from the fridge?” Taeyong blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind, embarrassment making heat travel from his chest and neck to the tips of his ears. He secretly wishes Ten doesn’t notice how red he must look.

 

Ten scoffs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Really? Is that your idea of a prize? I said _anything_ , Taeyong.” Ten is giving him a skeptical look but Taeyong holds his ground the best he can, even when Ten bites his bottom lip as he waits for Taeyong to confirm that’s really what he wants: the lamest prize in existence.

 

“I don’t wanna get out of the pool, it’s nice here,” Taeyong shrugs, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

 

Ten sighs, raising his hands in defeat. “Suit yourself,” he says, before he is getting out of the pool. He gathers his shirt from where he had dropped it to the ground and uses it to dry himself up before disappearing through the glass doors into the house. Taeyong watches him, feeling both relieved and frustrated with himself.

 

To try and relax, he decides to take a few laps back and forth while he waits for Ten to come back with his drink. Taeyong’s mind is a whirlpool of thoughts and he suddenly wishes he could talk to Jaehyun. His friend probably too busy getting ready for his trip, packing his and Doyoung’s things so they can catch their flight later.

 

By the time Ten comes back carrying more than Taeyong’s diet coke, Taeyong’s tired himself out, now back to sitting at the tiled edge of the pool. Taeyong accepts the can Ten offers him, and watches with curiosity as Ten sips on a tall glass of what looks like coke with a few ice cubes and slices of lime.

 

“Is that coke?” Taeyong asks, after drinking some of his own drink.

 

“Yeah, with rum. Want some?”

 

“Nah, I’ll stick to my diet coke. I don’t like alcohol as much as my friends do. Is that one of Johnny’s drinks?” Taeyong doesn’t know anything about drinks, really, so he just assumes Johnny comes up with his own concoctions.

 

“Oh, Johnny and his drinks. He’s very good at making them, but I’m better, believe me. In fact, I was the one who taught him how to make most of them.” Ten says, feet dangling over the edge of the pool, splashing a bit of water around; droplets hitting Taeyong’s leg.

 

“Yeah? And how did you learn how to make them?” Taeyong asks as his curiosity piques. Ten looks like someone who’s been to a lot of places and knows a lot, too, and Taeyong is the exact opposite of that, so it’s only natural that he wants to hear more about Ten’s life.

 

“I worked as a bartender for a while when I lived abroad. It was more for the experience than anything, though. It was fun.” Ten smiles, before taking another sip of his drink.

 

“Was that when you met Johnny as well?” Taeyong keeps indulging his curiosity sinceTen doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“Uhum, around that time. We attended the same college in America. You know how Johnny knows, like, everyone? So we had some friends in common and that’s how we got acquainted.”

 

Taeyong hums, and turns his focus to his can of diet coke. Then he remembers what he wanted to ask Ten when he told him to choose a prize: a kiss. One of the reasons he didn’t ask was because he isn’t sure Ten doesn’t have someone, a boyfriend, a girlfriend or even something more serious. He hasn’t mentioned it. Now, though, seems like the perfect opportunity for Taeyong to find out.

 

“Did you… You and Johnny? Did you guys date?” Not that smoothest way to go about it, but Taeyong tried his best. His cheeks feel warm again.

 

“God, no. Johnny is just a really good friend, I could never. He’s not my type at all,” Ten answers, voice coming a little louder than his usual tone; an effect of the alcohol, maybe (he did drink half of his drink already, and that’s a really tall glass).

 

“What’s your type?” Taeyong asks, before he can stop himself, before he can even realize what are the words coming out of his mouth. Now he reached the point of no return. There’s no way Ten wouldn’t figure out that Taeyong is interested in him.

 

Ten’s eyes land on him; searching, curious and there’s a sparkle in them. He looks half-amused, a little surprised, perhaps. He might have taken Taeyong for someone who beats around the bush forever, who always waits for the other person to make a move, and he wouldn’t be wrong.

 

“I think it’s my turn to ask you a question. We’ve been talking about me too much.” For the first time in Taeyong’s presence, Ten seems to be genuinely flustered. Taeyong wasn’t expecting him to deflect the question like that, but Taeyong doesn’t push, letting the subject drop.

 

“Ask away. I have to warn you, though, I lead a rather boring life compared to you.”

 

“Your life may be, but you’re far from being boring,” Ten is smiling at him again and Taeyong can’t help but smile back. He waits for Ten to ask him something, playing with the empty can in his hand, when a stronger wind blows, making him shiver. Ten seems to notice, and suggest they go inside.

 

They both stand up, going back to the living room where Johnny and Yuta are still passed out, both snoring loudly. Taeyong thinks they should wake them up, get them to bed so they can be more comfortable and Ten agrees.

 

It’s easier to just drag them to the guest bedrooms on the ground floor, instead of all the way up to Johnny’s room, so after making sure they were awake enough to walk with Ten and Taeyong’s help, they take the two half-asleep drunks to one of the guest bedrooms.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Johnny,” Ten sighs under Johnny’s weight as he does his best to untangle himself from under Johnny’s arms. Yuta is lighter and easier to maneuver, so after Taeyong gets him to lie on the bed without much trouble, he goes help Ten with Johnny.

 

“How do you deal with them by yourself when they’re like this?” Ten asks, after they finally manage to lay Johnny next to Yuta on the bed. Johnny curls up to Yuta immediately like he’s a body pillow and immediately starts to snore again.

 

“Jaehyun usually helps,” Taeyong answers, closing the door behind them after they leave the bedroom, the sound of Johnny’s snoring following them all the way to the end of the hall.

 

“Who’s Jaehyun?”

 

Once they’re back in the living room they automatically start to clean up the mess they left behind earlier.

 

“He’s a friend,” _my best friend_ , Taeyong almost adds, but for some reason, he doesn’t want to talk about how much Jaehyun means to him with Ten. Not right now. That’s a conversation for later.

 

“Hum,” Ten nods, not looking particularly intrigued. They finish cleaning up in silence, then make their way upstairs.

 

“I guess we should say good night now, I’m kind of tired from the trip,” Ten says, yawning, but doesn’t make any move to walk to his own bedroom.

 

“Yeah, of course. I don’t know how you lasted so long. I would be exhausted,” Taeyong agrees, fidgeting a little in place.

 

“I didn’t even notice I was tired while spending time with you. I’m glad you’re here, Taeyong,” Ten’s words make Taeyong’s heart flutter in a way he hasn’t experienced in a while.

 

“I’m glad you came, Ten,” Taeyong replies and Ten laughs lightly, before wrapping his arms around Taeyong in a quick hug. Taeyong barely has time to throw his arms around Ten before Ten is pulling away. That was, somehow, the fastest but nicest hug Taeyong’s ever received in his life.

 

Right after he pulls away, Ten’s saying goodnight, walking into his bedroom, and closing the door. Taeyong’s left alone in the empty hallway, his heartbeat sounding so loud to his own ears that he swears it could wake the entire house up.

 

︵‿︵‿

 

Taeyong wakes up to sunlight shining across his face, pouring from the curtainless bedroom window. He slept in the same bedroom he was sharing with Yuta, but this time by himself. He walks up to the window and sees fluffy white clouds against a bright blue sky, promise of a sunny day ahead. Taeyong’s sleep-fogged mind makes him trip on his way out of the room, but he manages to stabilize himself just in time not to fall.

 

The house is quiet. So quiet that he can hear a few birds outside, probably still nestling in the trees. Taeyong’s never been exactly an early riser but he figures being the most sober one last night this was bound to happen. He goes downstairs to the kitchen and starts brewing some coffee, humming some old pop song that’s been stuck in his mind since he woke up. Taeyong’s deciding if he should make toast for everyone else as well, head stuck in the fridge as he looks for butter, when a voice calls from behind him:

 

“Good morning, Yongie,” Ten’s usually smooth, soft tone is slightly hoarser from having just woken up and Taeyong is surprised at the way it sparks a rush of electricity through his body. He’s never been this sensitive. And to someone’s voice, nonetheless? A cold shower is a great idea, Taeyong thinks. He’ll take one as soon as he’s done with breakfast.

 

“Morning T-” Taeyong starts butt the words die in his throat when he turns and finds himself almost chest-to-chest with Ten. He wasn’t ready for how close Ten’s face is to his. Taeyong stares at Ten’s long lashes, entrancing brown eyes and soft-looking lips, practically frozen in place.

 

“You’re up early! What are you doing?” Ten asks, seemingly unaffected, placing a hand on Taeyong’s hip and looking past Taeyong’s shoulder into the fridge. “Oh, is that honey bread? I love honey bread!”

 

Ten maneuvers a still-frozen Taeyong carefully out of the way so he can reach inside the fridge. The spot where Ten’s hand lands feels like it’s burning, and the only reason Taeyong’s finally pulled out of his stunned state is the coffee maker beeping.

 

“Oh, you made coffee, my life savior!” Ten exclaims, sitting on one of the tall stools by the counter and opening the bag of honey bread.

 

Taeyong feels his face heat up at Ten’s words, so he ducks his head down, pretending to look for something in one of the drawers. He takes two coffee spoons and settles it on the counter next to the cups he brought out earlier.

 

“I don’t know if it’s any good, though. The others never complain, as long as it’s strong enough to cure their hangovers,” Taeyong says sheepishly, still avoiding eye contact with Ten.

 

“Okay. Then, let’s see,” Ten mumbles and reaches for the coffee, pouring some of it in one of the cups. Taeyong walks back to the fridge for the butter and bread to make toast and when he comes back, Ten’s taking a sip of the coffee and humming appreciatively. Taeyong keeps eyeing the other man while he slices the bread, waiting expectantly for his reaction.

 

“This is amazing coffee! I can’t believe your coffee brewing talents are being wasted on those two,” Ten shakes his head and Taeyong can’t help but snicker.

 

“Thanks, I’m glad it’s to your taste,” Taeyong gives Ten a small smile of his own and turns his attention back to the task at hand.

 

“Gosh, this honey bread is so good! Do you want some? Here.” At the words, Taeyong glances up at Ten who leans across the counter, his hand holding what appears to be half a bread bun in front of Taeyong’s face.

 

Taeyong stares at the piece of bread, then his eyes travel to Ten’s face. Ten scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Come on, try it! I washed my hands, I swear.”

 

Now’s Taeyong’s turn to roll his eyes. He makes a mental note to ask Johnny what he’s been telling people about him before he leans slightly forward to take a small bite of the treat. He munches on it under Ten’s watchful gaze, feeling self-conscious and a little embarrassed, but trying to disguise it.

 

“Good, huh?” Ten raises his eyebrows in question, sitting back and popping what remained of the bun into his mouth.

 

“It’s fine. Homemade honey bread is better, though,” Taeyong shrugs, going back to making the toast.

 

Ten quirks an eyebrow at him, and asks, “Really? Do you know how to make it?”

 

“Maybe,” Taeyong replies teasingly, a smirk adorning his lips.

  
“Lee Taeyong! You absolutely have to bake for me at least once while I’m here. I didn’t want to say anything because Johnny promised me not to, but he told me you’re a really good cook. Don’t tell him I told you, though.”

 

“What else has Johnny told you about me?” Taeyong can’t really say he’s surprised, but he half-wishes Johnny will wake up with a killer headache this morning to make up for being such a snake of a friend.

 

“Nothing compromising, don’t worry,” Ten chuckles, raising his cup for another sip. “He told me that you’re a great cook and that you’re a bit of a clean freak but that you’re one of the best people he knows.”

 

Ten pauses for a moment to drink some more coffee and Taeyong’s just staring at him, feeling bad for having wished ill upon Johnny until Ten speaks again, “He also warned me not to break your heart, but that’s just Johnny Seo being Johnny Seo.”

 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Taeyong mutters and the fact that he’s holding a butter knife explains the way Ten’s amused smile falters slightly.

 

“I would never break your heart, I promise,” Ten fakes a solemn tone, holding a hand up before placing it over his chest dramatically. Taeyong huffs, shaking his head as he thinks of very painful ways of getting back at Johnny for running his mouth.

 

Ten seems to notice the way Taeyong resumes buttering the pieces of bread in an angry manner. He sighs and leans forward, elbows on the counter to catch Taeyong’s attention back to him.

 

“You’re not really mad, are you? I shouldn’t have said anything. You know how Johnny is, he didn’t mean anything by it.” Ten’s voice is as serious as Taeyong ever heard it. Taeyong suddenly feels bad for taking it so serious.

 

“I’m not mad. You’re right, that’s typical Johnny. Before you arrived he was trying to get me to fall for you five seconds after letting me know of your existence,” Taeyong adds, rolling his eyes and letting out a dry laugh.

 

“Did it work?” Ten asks and Taeyong almost drops the tray of bread he was balancing in one hand.

 

Taeyong clears his throat awkwardly, bending down to put the tray in the oven and using the few seconds to try and think of a reply. Thankfully, he doesn’t need to worry for long. Johnny and Yuta show up the instant he closes the oven door. He straightens himself up, trying not to show how relieved he feels to see his friends there, even though one of them is the reason he’s in this awkward situation to begin with.

 

Both Ten and Taeyong greet the newcomers and get only grunts in reply. They sit on either side of Ten, Johnny slumping forward onto the counter as Yuta, although sitting up straight, proceeds to stare into nothing with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Your hair is a mess,” Ten tells Yuta, reaching to comb Yuta’s hair back with his fingers, only for it to fall back messily over his forehead.

 

Taeyong pours coffee into two mugs sliding one of them to each of his hungover friends, then finally pours one for himself.

 

“I think we’ll need more coffee,” Ten comments, watching with amusement how Johnny starts cursing under his breath as he tries to sit up to drink his coffee.

 

Taeyong nods, all thoughts of sweet revenge vanishing out of Taeyong’s mind upon seeing the state Johnny’s in. Karma _is_ real after all. He starts brewing more coffee and Ten slides down the stool to help him with the toasts in the oven. It’s oddly domestic to be navigating the kitchen with Ten early in the morning like this. He helps Ten with the cabinet doors when he’s getting plates, and Ten shoots him a smile that could rival the sun outside in the sky.

 

Breakfast goes by quite smoothly despite all the groaning from Johnny and Yuta’s hangover-induced lethargy. Ten and Taeyong are mostly quiet, although Ten compliments Taeyong again on his coffee and also his toast making skills. Taeyong stays behind to wash the dishes while the other three file into the living room, throwing themselves on the couches and intending to stay the entire morning there judging by their states.

 

Ten comes back after a few minutes to help Taeyong dry the dishes and Taeyong tenses up slightly, afraid that Ten will bring up the question from earlier. Ten doesn’t. He asks Taeyong if he would mind some music and when Taeyong tells him no, he grabs his phone and starts shuffling through his playlists.

 

“Do you like Frank Ocean?” Ten asks as the first notes of Pink + White start lifting into the air.

 

Taeyong nods, glancing up at Ten. Standing next to him, Ten reaches for a dish cloth and starts drying the plates already on the rack. Taeyong sneaks a glance or two at Ten, watching as the other man sways his hips to the music and sings along to the lyrics in a low voice. He sounds really good and obviously knows the lyrics by heart. Taeyong smiles to himself, unable to contain it. An unexpected sort of contentment bubbles up in his chest, and he can’t explain it but he’s certain it has everything to do with Ten.

 

“What’s that smile for?” Ten asks, bumping into Taeyong’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Nothing,” Taeyong answers quickly, shooting Ten a wide-eyed glance, tips of his ears getting warm with the embarrassment of being caught.

 

“Tell me,” Ten pushes, and Taeyong would be annoyed if it was anyone else, but surprisingly, he opens his mouth to answer Ten and what comes out isn’t another dismissal.

 

“It’s just that I thought this summer would suck for reasons I don’t wanna get into, but it’s actually off to a good start. So I guess I’m happy about that,” Taeyong shrugs, trying for a nonchalant tone, even though his heartbeat is going at a higher rate than normal.

 

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m glad that summer is being good to you, Yongie,” Ten bumps his left hip against Taeyong’s right and Taeyong doesn’t know what makes his heart flutter more: the way Ten calls him or the realization the Ten keeps touching him so casually.

 

Taeyong’s done with the dishes in a few minutes, so he goes sit by the counter while Ten finishes drying everything and putting things back in their places with Taeyong’s instructions (Ten tells Taeyong to stay seated since he already did a lot this morning).

 

They’re preparing a snack to bring to the living room with them when Forrest Gump comes on shuffle.

 

“This one’s my favorite!” Ten says and starts openly singing along to the lyrics, swaying his hips and moving his feet to beat of the song. Taeyong finds himself humming along to what he knows of the lyrics and moving his body from side to side, Ten’s energy far more infectious than the music itself.

 

As soon as Ten notices Taeyong he laughs lightly, eyes sparkling as he looks at Taeyong, then continues to sing even louder as if encouraged by the fact that Taeyong joined him.

 

Taeyong, feeling a little bolder, raises his voice a few octaves too and then they’re basically having their own private dancing and singing party in the kitchen while fixing snacks. Taeyong dances his way toward the fridge to get the soda cans, then Ten’s hands are suddenly on his hips. Taeyong can feel the warmth of Ten’s body against his back and he suddenly forgets how to breathe, even when Ten coaxes him into turning towards him.

 

It’s the second time this morning that Taeyong finds himself in this position. Ten’s so close to him again and he smells really good, Taeyong notices. He probably showered before coming down, and he’s wearing a simple t-shirt and black sweatpants but he couldn’t look more attractive to Taeyong.

 

His skin has a soft glow to it, and Taeyong wonders if Ten isn’t some kind of hallucination or a dream. Taeyong might as well be passed out in bed dreaming that he’s in the kitchen spending time with Ten, that they were dancing and singing to Frank Ocean’s songs and that Ten is staring at him like there’s no one else in the world but Taeyong.

 

“I was thinking… Do you wanna go out? Just the two of us?” Ten asks, taking Taeyong by surprise.

 

“Out? Just us?” Taeyong repeats to make sure he didn’t hear it wrong.

 

“Yeah. I was thinking, maybe you could show me around the city. We could grab something to eat, do some sightseeing. Those two will be good for nothing the rest of the day and I don’t wanna stay cooped up inside.” Ten’s hands are gone from his hips, but he’s still close, making it hard for Taeyong to really find appropriate words to answer.

 

“I-- Sure, yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” Taeyong agrees, after a moment.

Ten’s really suggesting they go out to do exactly what Taeyong’s been secretly wishing for. Both excitement and nervousness take over and Taeyong doesn’t know what else to say, but Ten’s still not budging and he doesn’t know he if he can take another second of Ten looking so angelic-like and so within reach without doing something about it. Like tilting Ten’s chin upwards and kissing him. Which’s something that’s been in Taeyong’s mind since last night.

 

“Cool! Then we can leave as soon as you’re ready. Do you think Johnny will let us borrow his car? Can you drive?” Much to his relief, Ten walks up to the counter to get his phone and Taeyong can breathe normally again.

 

“I can drive and yes, I’ll ask Johnny for the car, it shouldn’t be a problem,” Taeyong answers. He closes the fridge after getting the sodas and waits for Ten to grab the bowls of chips.

 

They go out to the living room where their friends are still in the same position they left him. Taeyong sends his friends a pitiful look.

 

“Yong and I are going out,” Ten announces, showing them no mercy by clapping really loudly once he settles the things’s been carrying on the low table.

 

“Can you be more quiet, please, my head is killing me,” Johnny whines, cradling his head in his hands, though he immediately reaches for the chips and soda.

 

“Here’s some aspirin,” Taeyong throws the small bottle of pills on Yuta’s lap, but the other man doesn’t even stir. “Can I borrow your car?” He asks Johnny.

 

“Yeah, the keys are on my desks. Be careful with my baby, please,” comes Johnny’s reply through a mouthful of chips. Ten’s staring at him with a grossed out expression which makes Taeyong chuckle. Ten looks at him with a look of disbelief and mutters a “savages” behind his breath as he sits on one of the comfortable armchairs, as far away from Johnny as possible.

 

“I’m going upstairs to shower and change. Will you be okay babysitting these two?”

 

“I don’t know. I might not survive,” Ten says and Taeyong sends him an apologetic look even though he’s not responsible for either of the men.

 

On his way up, Taeyong runs into Johnny’s younger brother, Donghyuck. He looks like he just woke up, too and Taeyong’s surprised to see him, because he usually follows his parents on whatever trip they take during summer and the holidays. It’s actually been quite a while since Taeyong’s seen the boy and he notices how grown up he looks.

 

“Taeyong hyung!” Donghyuck calls as soon as he sees Taeyong, his face brightening up instantly, smile wide. Taeyong meets Donghyuck’s enthusiasm, raising a hand so they can fist bump, then pulling Donghyuck into a hug that the boy reciprocates.

 

“Hyuckie, I haven’t seen you in so long. You look so tall!” Taeyong says and Hyuckie scratches the back of his head shyly, but nods.

 

“Yeah, I just turned eighteen too! Time flies.” Taeyong chuckles, amused at Donghyuck’s mature tone.

 

“Aw, my baby is all grown up,” Taeyong coos and attempts to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair but the other dodges it, making a face at Taeyong.

 

“I haven’t been a baby for a long time, hyung,” Donghyuck protests, but he doesn’t pull away when Taeyong manages to put an arm around his shoulder.

 

“When did you get home? I didn’t see you last night.”

 

“Ah. I was with a friend, he dropped me off at around one, I think? We were at a party,” Donghyuck says sheepishly and Taeyong doesn’t miss the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

 

“Party, huh? Where did my sweet Donghyuckie who asked me for piggyback rides go?” Taeyong pretends to dry nonexistent tears and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

 

“He’s dead and gone, Taeyong hyung. We buried him in the yard the other day,” he shrugs.

 

Taeyong laughs and releases Donghyuck from his hold.

 

“I need to get ready now and you clearly need more sleep, but let’s catch up later. Unless you don’t wanna hang out with old people like me anymore,” Taeyong exaggerates a pout to which Donghyuck pulls a disgusted face.

 

“I’ll be around, so yeah, we can catch up. I heard Johnny was having a guest over. Is he downstairs?”

 

“Yeah, go greet him and be nice. His name is Ten,” Taeyong tells Donghyuck, who nods then bows to him quickly, before running down the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

 

Taeyong doesn’t take too long getting ready. Thankfully he brought a change of clothes with him. Once he’s ready he fetches his backpack, takes a quick detour to Johnny’s room for the car keys, then goes back downstairs.

 

“That was quick,” Ten says once Taeyong enters the living room and Taeyong doesn’t miss the way Ten stares him up and down. He manages not to blush his time, quickly turning his attention to where Donghyuck is sitting next to Johnny, the latter slumped against the younger one, eyes trained on the TV. Yuta’s dead asleep on the other couch, an empty can on his chest.

 

“Didn’t want to keep you waiting too long,” Taeyong says without realizing until the words actually come out of his mouth, but he figures this isn’t the worst thing he’s blurted out since he’s been in Ten’s presence. He walks over to where Yuta’s sleeping and takes the can, placing it on the table.

 

“Will you keep an eye on these two for me, make sure they eat proper food and take a shower?” Taeyong addresses Donghyuck who’s eating the chips that have been neglected by Johnny.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Johnny huffs, half-heartedly, but Taeyong ignores him.

 

“Yep, don’t worry. I’ll throw them in the pool and feed them by hand if I have to.” Donghyuck assures him.

 

“You’re my favorite already,” Ten tells Donghyuck, who beams.

 

“Let’s go, then,” Taeyong turns to Ten. They wave Donghyuck and Johnny goodbye before leaving the house. Ten follows Taeyong to the driveway where Johnny’s car is parked, and waits until Taeyong unlocks the car. They both get inside and Ten immediately proceeds to sync his phone to the car’s music player.

 

“I don’t trust Johnny’s taste in music,” Ten explains.

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Taeyong snorts and Ten’s laughter follows, the sound more pleasant to Taeyong’s ears than any song.

 

“I remember distinctly throwing his flash drive out of the window once because he wouldn’t stop playing this Skrillex song on repeat for an entire month!”

 

“You didn’t!” Taeyong looks at Ten in disbelief, finally starting the engine.

 

“Sure I did. I value my mental health.”

 

“And what did he do?” Taeyong asks, eyes on the road now as he maneuvers out of the driveway.

 

“He didn’t talk to me for days, until I bought him a new flash drive as an apology. But I made him promise he would let me choose what to listen to whenever I’m in the car with him,” Ten says, smugly.

 

“I wish I had that kind of power,” Taeyong laments and Ten scoffs. Taeyong steals a glance at Ten, who’s looking at him like Taeyong just told him global warming isn’t real. “What?”

 

“You really have no idea, have you?” Ten clicks his tongue, then turns his face to look through the window.

 

“Care to elaborate?” Taeyong asks, intrigued.

 

Ten looks pensive for a brief moment, then settles down against his seat. Without looking at Taeyong, he starts, “First of all, you look like _that_.”

 

Blood rushes to Taeyong’s face. He doesn’t know what it is about Ten complimenting him that keeps drawing this kind of reaction out of him. It’s not that he usually takes compliments well, but he doesn’t turn beet red-five hundred times a day whenever people say nice things about him.

 

“Second, your whole personality. It’s so… endearing. I’ve never seen anyone go to one extreme to the other so quickly. Of course I’ve known you for barely a day, but you strike me as someone who’s really passionate and good to have around. Like you make people feel comfortable and cared for, but you’re also not aware of the effect you have on people, which makes it even more captivating to me, I don’t know why,” Ten laughs curtly and sheepishly once he’s done talking.

 

Stunned, Taeyong simply keeps driving, trying to absorb Ten’s words. Suddenly, he feels incredibly exposed, confused, and a little scared. He never expected Ten to be able to read him so well in such a short span of time. It took Taeyong so long to trust someone enough to open up to completely, talk about his fears and his anxieties, his dreams, goals and his insecurities. And, out of nowhere, comes Ten. Ten who Taeyong immediately felt drawn to, who suddenly popped up and turned Taeyong’s head upside down. Ten makes Taeyong want to spend time with him, and open himself up. The last time Taeyong felt like this was with Jaehyun.

 

Taeyong can’t help but feel shaken but lucky at the same time. He needed someone like Ten to come into his life. He realizes that now.

 

He’s been struggling with this feeling of loneliness inside of him, with the weight of not being able to make meaningful connections with anyone. Yes, sure he has friends, but the connection he craves is not that of simple friendship. And yes, he has Jaehyun, who Taeyong still considers his soulmate for life, but Jaehyun’s already found that connection Taeyong once thought they had, with someone else.

 

“Taeyong? Did I say something wrong?” Ten’s voice pulls Taeyong out of his reverie and he notices how tight he’s holding onto the steering wheel. Taeyong relaxes his grips and takes a deep breath.

 

“No, I was just thinking. Sorry,” Taeyong gives Ten a weak smile, hoping it’ll suffice.

 

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to overstep my boundaries. Sometimes I talk too much, I know,” Ten sounds like he did earlier when Taeyong seemed upset over Johnny’s shenanigans.

 

“It’s not that. You’re fine. The thing is, you remind me of someone very important to me,” Taeyong replies. If they’re going to talk about Jaehyun, might as well do it now.

 

“Oh. I do? Can I ask who?” Ten bites his lower lip as he clasps his hands together over his lap. Taeyong can tell he’s trying to thread carefully now, probably mindful of Taeyong’s reaction. Taeyong’s internally grateful for the consideration.

 

“Jaehyun. I mentioned him before.”

  
Ten nods, but doesn’t say anything, waiting for Taeyong to continue.

 

“You two are nothing alike, but he’s basically the only person I feel like I can always be myself with, and when I’m around you I feel the same way. I don’t know how to explain, it’s complicated.” Taeyong’s thankful that they got to a pretty busy section of the city now, because he can’t risk looking at Ten to see his reaction.

 

“I’m… really flattered, Taeyong. And happy, too. That you feel comfortable around me. I feel the same way about you.”

 

“You do?” Taeyong asks, surprised. He hears Ten’s low chuckle and smiles to himself

 

“Yeah, I do. I don’t know how to explain either. But I strongly believe that there are people in the world with whom we have instant connections and that’s just how it is. It’s no use trying to rationalize it. In the end, it doesn’t matter, right? The connection, the feeling is there and that’s the most important thing,” Ten’s words make a lot of sense to Taeyong and he feels a little bit of the tension in him dissipate.

 

“I dated Jaehyun for a while. I thought he was it. He was the first person I loved. I didn’t even know what love was before him, not really. I had crushes in school, but they didn’t even come close to what I felt for him. It didn’t work out, though.” Taeyong’s gotten over his break-up with Jaehyun a long time ago, but he can’t help the rush of emotion that overcomes him as he speaks about it.

 

Ten seems to notice from the way Taeyong sounds. He reaches out and places a comforting hand on Taeyong’s thigh. The touch is light enough that it doesn’t startle Taeyong. He glances down at where Ten’s hand is and exhales shakily.

 

“It was hard, and I was really young. I handled it very badly, too,” Taeyong lets out a dry laugh.

 

“Break-ups are hard,” Ten replies, voice low. He’s been really quiet, and it’s unsettling Taeyong a little.

 

“Did I scare you?” Taeyong finally turns to look at Ten, taking advantage of being stuck in traffic.

 

“I’m not that easily scared, if you were trying to get rid of me...” Ten’s voice trails off, obviously teasing him.

 

“Shut up,” Taeyong rolls his eyes, and slaps Ten’s arm playfully. “Enough of this deep talk though, where do you wanna go first?”

 

“Hm, wherever you wanna take me. I’m at your mercy.”

 

Taeyong stares at Ten’s handsome profile as the other looks out the window at the city, feeling a lot more relaxed now after their conversation. Knowing that Ten enjoys his company as much as Taeyong enjoys Ten’s already puts Taeyong’s heart a little more at ease. And it’s fine for Taeyong if the physical attraction isn’t mutual. Before he met Ten there were no expectations, there was nothing planned, it just happened; this pull that Taeyong feels toward the other man. Taeyong doesn’t expect Ten to reciprocate his feelings, and is more than happy just having Ten as a friend; he couldn’t wish for more.

  


︵‿︵‿

  


There are places that mean something. Either because of a memory you made there, or because of who you’ve made said memories with or, simply, because it makes you feel a certain way.

 

Taeyong’s never been one to be attached to particular places, but he has a favorite spot that he always goes to when he needs to recharge, or think, or simply escape from the routine for a little while.

 

That’s where he takes Ten first.

 

Taeyong starts doubting the idea, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed now that they’ve began to walk side by side after parking the car. It’s not the most interesting place he could’ve taken Ten to, but Taeyong thought it was a good idea fifteen minutes ago when they were still stuck in traffic and Ten had told him it was up to him where they’d go.

 

But it’s not long until they reach the park, the sound of kids’ excited screams mixed with the worried voices of parents filling the air as they near a playground. Ten seems to study everything with interest, even though there isn’t much to it. It’s just a park with trees, a fountain, benches and kids running around, people flying kites and walking dogs.

 

“It’s not usually this crowded, but it’s summer, after all,” Taeyong explains and Ten nods in acknowledgment.

 

They walk past the playground and Taeyong can already see the small bridge going over an artificial creek that leads to the more quiet side of the park, _his_ side of the park. There’s almost never anyone there and as they near the bridge, they leave most of the noise behind. The bushes and trees there are not as carefully tended to, so it has an almost abandoned feel to it.

 

“It’s beautiful here,” Ten says, voice quiet and Taeyong appreciates it. He doesn’t think he has ever come here with anyone else before. Not even Jaehyun. He always associates this spot with just being alone and at peace with his own thoughts.

 

“It is. It’s my favorite place to come to when I need some time away from everything,” Taeyong replies as they keep walking under the shade of the tall trees.

 

Ten takes his phone out for a moment to take a picture of a bird’s nest perched on top of a low-hanging branch and Taeyong smiles as he watches the other man trying to find the perfect angle.

 

“Sorry, I just love to take pictures,” Ten says, then puts his phone back in his pocket.

 

“You don’t have to apologize. We can walk some more and I can show you the lake. Unless you’d rather go back.”

 

“I’d love to see it!” Ten agrees readily and Taeyong tries to suppress an amused chuckle with a cough. “Are you getting sick? Maybe we should go back, then,” Ten sounds concerned.

 

“No! No, I’m not getting sick. I probably just swallowed a mosquito or something,” Taeyong clears his throat, cursing himself internally for coming up with literally the dumbest excuses.

 

Ten makes a disgusted face at that, warily glancing around to see if he can spot any mosquitos.

 

They walk for a few more minutes before they reach the lake. They see a frog or two hop away once they approach, scared by their footsteps. The grass is tall enough to reach their ankles but it looks clean enough so Taeyong suggests they sit down near the edge of the lake. Following a narrow winding path that leads there, Ten follows behind Taeyong, taking the chance to snap more pictures.

 

“I can’t believe no one comes here,” Ten says, still standing up while Taeyong kneels on the grass next to him.

 

“I like to think I discovered this place and no-one else knows about it,” Taeyong replies, looking for some skipping rocks on the ground.

 

“How often do you come here?” Ten asks, then finally plops down on the ground beside Taeyong, legs tucked under him.

 

“Not as often as I’d like to. Maybe once a month? College and work keep me busy,” Taeyong shrugs. He spots a decent enough stone, picks it up and throws it over the water but it just sinks into the water as soon as it hits the surface.

 

“Not very impressive,” Ten teases and Taeyong narrows his eyes, looking offended.

 

“Excuse me? You think you can do better?”

 

“Uh, yes.” Ten gives Taeyong a challenging raise of his eyebrows then proceeds to look for a stone. He finds a flat, grey-ish one and turns it on his palm, inspecting it with an exaggerated look of concentration. Taeyong rolls his eyes and scoffs, but Ten ignores him.

 

“Watch and learn,” Ten says before he stands up. He gets ready to throw while Taeyong notes his perfect posture (and perfect proportions too, he thinks shamelessly).

 

Ten winds his arm back before throwing the stone, and they both follow its path with their eyes as it skips 4 times before soundless plopping into the water.

 

Ten shouts, excited at his triumph. Taeyong, in turn, claps enthusiastically. Sitting back down again, Ten turns to Taeyong. “Impressed?” he asks.

 

“A little.” Taeyong laughs when Ten shoves him to the side playfully. “I would’ve managed it if I actually tried.”

 

Ten pushes him again, but this time Taeyong’s faster and holds Ten’s arm to keep him from toppling over to the side. But instead of preventing that, it makes them both lose balance and Taeyong finds himself sprawled on his back with Ten half on top of him, chest-to-chest.

 

This is the closest they’ve ever been since back in the kitchen earlier. Ten doesn’t seem in any hurry to get up, laughing and calling Taeyong a dumbass in the fondest way. Taeyong’s laughter joins Ten’s, but his body’s frozen under Ten’s weight and his mind is a total blank. Trying not to fix his gaze on Ten’s face for too long, Taeyong looks up at the expanse of blue sky. Then he feels Ten move from on top of him and lie by his side on the ground

 

“I hope no spiders crawl in my hair,” Ten says, throwing an arm over Taeyong’s waist carelessly.

 

Taeyong almost makes a very embarrassing noise but he bites it back in time. He’s still looking up at the sky, not daring face Ten lest he does something stupid.

 

“Hey, Yong?” Ten calls, voice softer now.

 

Taeyong doesn’t want to look at Ten’s beautiful face; the almond shaped brown eyes, the perfect little slope of his nose, the tempting full lips. He doesn’t want to. He can’t. Taeyong’s one hundred percent sure he’ll try to kiss Ten and then everything will go to shit. Because Ten doesn’t like him like that. They’ve known each other for a day and tt shouldn’t be possible for Taeyong to like Ten this much, either.

 

The universe seems to enjoy making things harder for Taeyong.

 

“Earth to Taeyong. You there?”

 

Before Taeyong can form an answer, Ten’s face enters his line of vision and Taeyong needs to blink a few times as if he was staring directly at the sun.

 

“Ten,” he says, dumbly, and Ten smiles, a light chuckle escaping him.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Did you hit your head when you fell?”

 

“N-no, I---” Taeyong shakes his head as he experiences what can only be his brain short-circuiting as Ten’s face is _so fucking_ close that Taeyong can see his reflection in the other man’s eyes.

 

“Uhm, you sure?” Ten’s voice is really low and soft right now and Taeyong feels himself melting from the inside out. The entire situation feels unreal, Taeyong feels overwhelmed and to make the situation worse, Ten’s now reaching to push Taeyong’s bangs back, fingers combing through Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong knows he’s a bit sweaty, because it’s a hot day, after all, but Ten doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“You hot?” Ten asks and Taeyong nods, suddenly aware of Ten’s body heat.

 

“Too bad we can’t swim in the lake. It’s probably not allowed, right?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Taeyong finally says something in what feels like ages, voice coming out a bit raspier than normal.

 

“We should probably get going, then.” Despite his words, Ten doesn’t move to get up. He’s still playing with Taeyong’s hair like this is something he does everyday, his gaze switching back and forth from Taeyong to the lake in random intervals.

 

“Probably.”

 

It’s only when Ten’s pushing himself up, hand gone from Taeyong’s hair, that Taeyong realizes how unprepared he was to have Ten acting so intimately with him. Yes, he’s been wanting to kiss Ten for a while now. Yes, he thinks he wouldn’t be able to hold back if Ten showed any signs that he wanted it too, but it’s one thing to imagine it and other completely different to have Ten’s lips mere inches away from his.

 

“Come on. It’s time for you to feed me.” Ten helps Taeyong to his feet with a hand before they start making their way back through the park.

 

Taeyong asks what Ten’s in the mood for, and they have a rather fruitful discussion about their favorite types of food until they decide for cold noodles, both agreeing that the weather asks for it. Taeyong has a favorite ramen shop he always goes to, not far from where they are, so they decide to walk there. This way Ten can see some more of the city, and they can easily stop by any stores that catch Ten’s eye.

 

They’ve just entered the small family-owned ramen shop when both their phones start buzzing with incoming texts. Taking their seats in one of the small tables, they check their phones, only to discover Johnny has included both of them in a group chat with him and Yuta.

 

“They recovered faster than I expected,” Ten says as he types something on his phone.

 

Taeyong reads over the texts basically letting them know they should go back as soon as possible. They’re leaving for Johnny’s parents’ beach house on the island tonight. Johnny made sure to leave no room for argument, saying the house was already stocked with food and booze and that Sicheng and Taeil would join them tomorrow, once they got back from visiting their families.

 

“Guess we’re going to the beach.” Taeyong pockets his phone again, silencing it as to not disturb their lunch and waits until Ten’s done with his so they can order.

 

“Johnny did say he had the whole summer planned out,” Ten chuckles.

 

“He didn’t share his plans with me.” Taeyong picks up the menu for Ten, already knowing what he wants to order.

 

“You don’t wanna go?” Ten asks, ignoring the menu in favor of shooting Taeyong an inquisitive look.

 

If Taeyong’s being honest with himself, he would’ve probably found a reason to ditch his friends in other circumstances, — in circumstances that didn’t involved Ten’s company —  even if guilt would eat away at him while he sat in his small apartment eating leftover chinese from the day before and watching his favorite Bake Off seasons.

 

But as it is, Ten is here, and the possibility of not going hasn’t even crossed Taeyong’s mind.

 

“I wanna go,” Taeyong answers firmly, not wanting Ten to think otherwise.

 

“Ok, good. If you didn’t, I would’ve to come up with a good reason not to go as well. I was thinking maybe food poisoning.”

 

The words make Taeyong’s heart skip a bit but he snorts, doing his best to play it cool. Ten doesn’t reply, instead busying himself with the menu. He asks Taeyong about one or two dishes that catch his attention, before Ten finally decides on what to order. Because Ten wanted to try more than one thing, they decide to order one bowl each and share.

 

It’s fun to eat with Ten. They find the right balance between talking and eating, with Ten always making little noises of delight when he tastes something he really likes. Despite being a pet peeve of his he doesn’t really mind it, not even when Ten’s _mmms_ sound downright erotic. It certainly makes Taeyong feel _something_ , but whatever it is, it’s far from being exasperation or disgust.

 

“I’m so full, I don’t think I can ever eat again,” Ten sighs, placing his chopsticks on the napkin next to his bowl and resting against his chair.

 

“But we didn’t even get dessert yet. There’s this pastry shop I really wanna show you,” Taeyong says.

 

Ten immediately perks up, looking interested. “Pastry shop, you say? Let’s go then!”

 

Taeyong chuckles amused, and then they’re paying the check and leaving the place with Ten holding on to Taeyong’s arm casually, as if they do this everyday. Like it’s routine going out on lunch dates, then buying dessert and more honey bread (and rice cake for their friends _and_ bungeoppang that they _had_ to try because the smell was too tempting to resist according to Ten when they walked past a stand on their way back to the car).

 

“I feel so spoiled,” Ten says, clutching the paper bags to his chest once they’re back in the car and Taeyong starts driving with a smile on his face.

 

“I hope you had a good time and that it wasn’t too boring.” Despite how happy Ten looks, Taeyong can’t help but doubt his choice of destination. He had made Ten privy to something very personal and intimate and that meant a lot to him, but it doesn’t mean that Ten liked it or found it interesting. He might’ve been utterly bored as far as Taeyong knows.

 

“It was perfect, Taeyong!”

 

“Really? You weren’t bored?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Of course not! I doubt I can even feel boredom around you.” Taeyong wishes he hadn’t asked twice, because Ten’s words bring back that weird little sensation of butterflies in his stomach.

 

Without knowing how to answer, Taeyong turns on the sound system already synced with Ten’s phone, and lets Ten crank up the volume as they continue driving back to Johnny’s house.

 

︵‿︵‿

 

The island is usually packed with tourists at this time of the year. It's summer break after all, everyone wants to take advantage of the warm weather to enjoy the beach.

 

To no one's surprise, the traffic is insane and they take way longer than expected to get there. Though it doesn't bother Taeyong because he likes being with his friends. He’s in the backseat with Ten and Donghyuck sitting between them chatting nonstop about all the things he's gonna show Ten when they get there. Taeyong finds out that he loves watching Ten speaking enthusiastically with other people. This way he gets to sit back and watch as he learns more about Ten without being distracted by his own inconvenient and more often than not incredibly stupid thoughts.

 

Yuta and Johnny spend more than half of the drive discussing a soccer tournament or something else equally boring. The rest of the time they spend asking Ten and Taeyong about what they did in the city but they give up when Taeyong keeps giving vague answers and Ten giggles whenever Johnny huffs in annoyance.

 

After a while, they give up and go back to discussing soccer. Taeyong sighs in relief and   gives Donghyuck, who’s staring at him curiously, a meaningful look warning him not to say anything or else. Donghyuck doesn't look intimidated in the least, but winks at Taeyong before turning his attention back to Ten. Why do kids have to be so perceptive?

 

It’s a little before dusk when they pull up in front of the Seos’ house. The place hasn’t changed much since the last time Taeyong’s been there. Even the yellow swing in the backyard is there, calling forth memories of nights spent with his friends, drinking beer they would smuggle from the freezer in the garage as they watched fireflies and talked about anything and everything.

 

They all file into the house, Donghyuck rambling on excitedly about going down to the beach to watch the sunset while Johnny gives Ten a quick tour of the grounds and Taeyong and Yuta try to figure out their sleeping arrangements.

 

“There are three bedrooms and we’re five. We can figure out what to do with Sicheng and Taeil tomorrow when they get here,” Yuta says, dropping his backpack on the couch. Taeyong does the same with his and Ten’s bags.

 

“I can sleep wherever,” Taeyong replies, shrugging.

 

The glint in Yuta’s eyes and the way one corner of his lips pulls up into a smirk don’t surprise Taeyong. “So you’re fine with sharing a room with Ten?”

 

Taeyong sighs, knowing this was coming. He decides not to take the bait, though. Yuta’s obviously trying to fish for information, since neither Ten nor Taeyong had said anything about their little outing earlier.

 

“Like I said, whatever is fine by me.” Yuta’s shoulder sag slightly and he almost looks annoyed, but then he perks up again.

 

“Okay, cool, then I’ll ask Ten if he has any objections to rooming with you tonight, which I’m _sure_ he doesn’t.”

 

Taeyong ignores the jittery feeling in his stomach and answers, “Go ahead.”

 

He watches as Yuta goes out the door leading to the backyard to find Ten, then turns around to take the stairs up to the second floor where the bedrooms are. Donghyuck has already claimed one of the rooms, He’s lying on the bed on his stomach, typing something on his phone with rapid-fire speed and doesn’t even acknowledge Taeyong’s presence when he enters the room.

 

“Are you going to the beach to watch the sunset?” Taeyong asks, sitting next to Donghyuck who glances at him for only a second before he’s turning his attention back to his phone.

 

“Yeah, just texting a friend.”

 

Taeyong hums, suddenly remembering to check his own phone to see if he had any new texts from Jaehyun. Taeyong had been so distracted by everything Ten that he didn’t give anything else much thought. Besides, he also figured Jaehyun would be busy, or even unreachable due to his long flight to Japan.

 

Taeyong checked his phone and there were no new texts from Jaehyun, but there was one from Ten, in their group chat, asking him and Donghyuck to come down to the beach or they’d miss the sun setting. Attached, there was a photo of Johnny attempting to do a cartwheel and clearly failing miserably. The image is a bit blurry, indicating that Ten was probably laughing his ass off at Johnny when he snapped the shot.

 

A smile creeps on Taeyong’s face as he texts Ten back with a ‘will be there soon’. He shows Donghyuck the pic of his older brother, and the younger one makes Taeyong promise him he will send him the photo later, which Taeyong isn’t planning on doing for his friend’s sake. Donghyuck heads downstairs first, while Taeyong rummages through the closet in the room for some blankets, then he goes to join Donghyuck who’s waiting for him by the sliding glass doors. Together, they both walk out of the house, crossing the small backyard to the narrow steps that lead down the small hill straight to the beach.

 

It suddenly hits Taeyong how much he missed this place. Nostalgia washes over him when the tangy smell of the ocean and the rumbling sound of the waves crashing against the shore fill his ears. Taeyong looks up at the sky beautifully colored in pink, purple and blue hues as the sun slowly dips below the horizon and feels a sense of peace and contentment.

 

When he and Donghyuck reach the bottom of the steps, Donghyuck runs ahead to join the trio at their spot on the sand. Yuta’s leaning against Johnny, talking about something Taeyong can’t hear yet and Ten has his eyes trained on the almost cinematic scene, the soft orange glow of dusk bathing his features, making him appear even more gorgeous to Taeyong’s eye.

 

“I brought blankets,” Taeyong announces, once he catches up with them. Donghyuck is already throwing himself on the sand, without waiting for Taeyong to spread out the blankets so they wouldn’t get their clothes full of sand.

 

“Oh, Yongie, you’re truly an angel!” Yuta exclaims, grabbing one of the blankets and laying it on the ground himself, then pushing Johnny down to sit with him.

 

“You’re welcome,” Taeyong chuckles, throwing one of the two blankets in his arms on Donghyuck’s lap. He’s back on his phone, though, so he doesn’t even spare it a glance.

 

Then, Ten’s gently taking the remaining blanket from Taeyong’s arm and setting it carefully on the ground. Taeyong tries not to stare too much at Ten’s ass when Ten bends down to adjust the corners of the blanket. Taeyong doesn’t move until Ten sits down, patting the vacant spot next to him and smiling up at Taeyong, bright and captivating.

 

“Come, Yong, sit,” Ten says and Taeyong promptly sits down, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt because he suddenly feels hot with their proximity; shoulders bumping and Ten’s crossed knees grazing Taeyong’s slightly.

 

There’s a gentle breeze blowing, but as more of the sun disappears on the horizon and  the sky gets gradually darker, the breeze becomes chiller. A few minutes later, Donghyuck finally puts his phone away in favor of wrapping his blanket around himself. Yuta’s practically draped on Johnny’s lap which’s amusing to Taeyong because Yuta’s usually not this clingy with anyone but Sicheng.

 

Taeyong’s sure he would also be feeling cold, but instead, he’s running hot because of Ten’s body heat. He finds himself leaning further into Ten’s personal space, but the whole atmosphere is so calm, relaxing and comfortable that Taeyong doesn’t try to stop or chastise himself. He lets it happen and so does Ten.

 

“It’s really beautiful out here. I’ve watched many sunsets on the beach back in Thailand, but this has gotta be my favorite,” Ten says, his voice low enough that only Taeyong can hear what he’s saying.

 

“Really? I can’t imagine the beaches here could rival Thailand’s, though!” Taeyong says, eyes traveling to look at Ten’s face. They’re really close, their sides practically glued and Taeyong can smell Ten’s scent mixed with the saltiness in the air.

 

“They can’t. What makes it my favorite isn’t the beach or the sunset though,” Ten turns his face towards Taeyong, an unmistakable glint in his eye.

 

“Oh,” Taeyong breathes out, taken aback by the way Ten’s staring at him. He sees the exact moment Ten’s eyes lower to his mouth and, involuntarily, he bites down on his lower lip; nervousness bubbling in his chest and butterflies swarming in his stomach.

 

It all happens too fast, but Taeyong’s mind registers it in slow motion; the way Ten turns his body slightly towards him; how they both start to lean in almost at the exact same time; and how Ten angles his face just right, chin slightly jutted out, his soft-looking lips suddenly the only thing Taeyong sees.

 

And then it comes: the first press of their lips. Taeyong’s eyes flutter shut, all of his attention on how soft and warm Ten’s lips feel against his, how perfectly they fit. Taeyong has wanted this so bad for the last couple of days, has daydreamed about it and imagined it so many times, but the real thing is better than anything he could’ve ever hoped for or imagined.

 

Neither of them seem to have any intention of parting the kiss, but they’re interrupted by loud shouts and clapping sounds. Cooing sounds come from - Taeyong can only assume - Johnny and Donghyuck starts yeehawing and then there’s a blanket thrown over them.

 

Reluctantly, they stop kissing. Taeyong takes the blanket off them, throwing it to the side and casting his loud, inconvenient friends a murder glare, even though he can feel a furious blush creeping up his neck and face.

 

“You guys are so childish,” Ten rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning when he turns to look at Johnny, Yuta and Donghyuck.

 

“Well, I just won a bet, so I _gotta_ celebrate!” Johnny shouts, throwing his fist in the air dramatically. Then, he turns a stretched out hand to Yuta, palm up. “Pay up.”

“I don’t have any money on me right now!” Yuta complains, patting his jeans’ pockets for emphasis and taking only his phone out.

 

“Okay, then, I’ll confiscate your phone until you do,” Johnny swats Yuta’s phone away causing Yuta to yelp and proceed to try getting it back without much success.

 

Donghyuck seems distracted enough by the other two’s shenanigans that Taeyong and Ten are left alone once again, at least for a while.

 

Taeyong doesn’t miss the way Ten glances at him, warily, like he’s expecting Taeyong to suddenly freak out and leave. It tugs at Taeyong’s heartstrings, that Ten might think that Taeyong didn’t want this as much as him. Without giving it a second thought, Taeyong reaches for Ten’s hand that was resting on his lap and takes it in his own. He gives it a gentle squeeze before he twines their fingers and smiles up at Ten, matching the latter’s already blooming smile.

 

“So…”, Ten begins, sheepishly scratching the back of his head with the hand that’s not being held by Taeyong.

 

“So?” Taeyong fights the urge to nibble on the inside of his cheek from anxiousness, waiting for Ten to say whatever he was trying to say.

 

“So, are you cool with this?” Taeyong’s never seen Ten like this in the short period of time they’ve known each other and he finds it endearing. For once, he’s not the only one fumbling with his words.

 

“If I’m _cool_ with this? I’m more than cool with this.” Taeyong gives Ten’s hand another gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since last night. Or even before that, probably.”

 

Ten’s entire face lights up with Taeyong’s confession and Taeyong lets out a laugh that’s more of relief than anything. He often finds himself being too honest in Ten’s presence, something he’s still getting used to. But if telling Ten exactly how he feels will always get this kind of reaction out of the other man then Taeyong decides honesty will suit him just fine.

 

“Is that true? Because I’ve also wanted to kiss you for a while now,” Ten says, making Taeyong beam.

 

“It’s true. I was scared, though. That you didn’t feel the same way.” Taeyong can hardly see now, with the light of day almost all gone, so maybe, that’s why he feels bold enough to bare his heart to Ten like this. He can barely make up Ten’s features, let alone his expressions.

 

“How could I not feel the same way when you’re you?” Ten laughs, a cute, almost shy laugh, and bumps his shoulder against Taeyong’s. Then, he leans forward and places a kiss right on Taeyong’s cheek, then shakes his head slightly as he pulls back. “I’m totally whipped.”

 

“Okay, you two, let’s go back now before the mosquitoes start feasting on our sweet blood! You can continue to be lovey-dovey in the comfort of our home,” Johnny says, getting up and pulling a grumpy Yuta to his feet.

 

Taeyong wishes he didn’t have to go inside and that he and Ten could be out there all night, talking and maybe kissing a bit more, but Johnny’s right; beach mosquitos are merciless little creatures and he can already feel some of them biting his bare arms and ankles. Reluctantly, he lets go of Ten’s hand and stands up as well.

 

The five of them quickly gather the blankets shaking them out to get rid of the sand before folding them. They have to turn their phone lights on so they can illuminate their path, but soon, they’re safely back at the house. They take their shoes off before going inside, with Taeyong going straight to his backpack which is still on the couch along with Ten’s, to grab a jacket.

 

“Did we figure out where each of us is sleeping?” Donghyuck asks, throwing himself on one of the big armchairs in the living room.

 

“Oh, yes,” Yuta answers, smirking as his eyes flicker from Ten to Taeyong. Taeyong pretends he isn’t bothered by whatever Yuta’s scheming but he can feel his hands starting to sweat. As much as he’d love to share a room with Ten, he has no idea what would happen if they were in close quarters together, just the two of them.

 

“Care to share?” Ten asks, walking past Yuta to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Johnny’s busy on his phone, probably looking for places where they can go eat or order takeout from, not paying any attention to them.

 

“Like the good friends we are, Johnny and I decided to sleep downstairs in the guest bedroom so you guys can share Johnny’s parents’ suite. How does that sound?” Yuta wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Taeyong sends him a look of disgust but his heart is beating so fast he thinks it’ll burst through his chest at any second.

 

“Sounds great,” Ten steps in between Yuta and Taeyong, blocking Taeyong’s sight of Yuta and handing Taeyong a water bottle. “You gotta stay hydrated, baby.”

 

Taeyong’s so taken aback by the nickname and by the way Ten said it so casually that he barely registers Yuta’s ‘ _oh my god_ ’, followed by Donghyuck’s gagging noises. Ten had just called him ‘baby’ and Taeyong feels like he might blast off into space.

 

“T-thanks, Ten,” Taeyong manages to say, dumbly, after a moment, taking the bottle from Ten, who simply nods at him, smiling softly.

 

“What about Hyuckie, though?” Ten asks, going over to where Donghyuck is and ruffling his hair. Taeyong watches as Donghyuck doesn’t even try to bat Ten’s hand away, the little rascal. He would have went berserk if this was any of the other guys doing it. Taeyong supposes he can’t blame the kid, though.

 

“I have my own room. No Johnny or Johnny acquaintances allowed though,” Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at Yuta who pretends to look offended.

 

“It’s my room too, you know?” Johnny pipes in, finally done with whatever he’d been doing.

 

“It’s not your room. Mom and dad said it’s my room.”

 

“You weren’t even born when they bought this place. Who do you think slept in the room?”

 

“I don’t know. The dog?” Donghyuck shrugs, a devilish smirk on his face.

 

“You brat!” Johnny shouts, and it’s enough of a warning that Donghyuck jumps to his feet and starts to run down the corridor with Johnny hard on his heels.

 

“Are they always like this?” Ten asks, amused.

 

“Pretty much, yes. But they love each other. Johnny would literally die for Donghyuck and the opposite is just as true. You should’ve seen Johnny when Donghyuck was being bullied in 3rd grade by some older kid. We literally had to call Johnny’s parents because he had the kid trapped in a bathroom stall and nobody could make Johnny leave. Not even the principal. He was ready to commit murder,” Yuta recalls.

 

“Johnny would never actually kill someone. Especially not teenage Johnny, but yeah, he was really pissed off at the kid. Donghyuck started complaining about going to school and he would get home crying, but wouldn’t say anything, until one day Johnny caught the kid bullying Hyuckie during lunch time. We were there during the whole thing,” Taeyong adds, not wanting Ten to think Johnny is some kind of violent person, even when he did have a motive to act like he did.

 

“Johnny always struck me as someone who’s protective, so I’m not surprised,” Ten nods in understanding.

 

A short while later, Johnny is back with Donghyuck, an arm wrapped around the teen’s shoulder, both laughing about something. Right as Johnny announces they’re going for dinner at this local seafood restaurant, Taeyong’s phone vibrates in his pocket. Taeyong fishes it out, expecting it’s either Sicheng or Taeil texting him but it’s surprised to see someone’s calling. It’s an unknown ID though, and when Taeyong picks up a robotic female voice lets him know it’s a distant call.

 

Taeyong immediately figures it can only be Jaehyun. Excited to have his best friend finally calling him when they rarely spend so long without speaking, he starts fidgeting waiting for the call to go through. When he finally hears Jaehyun’s voice calling his name, Taeyong almost jumps from excitement.

 

“Jaehyunie!” Taeyong exclaims and Yuta and Johnny both let out mocking ‘awww’s’ at Taeyong’s cute, slightly high-pitched tone. Taeyong flips his friends off. Ten simply stares at Taeyong, expression unreadable.

 

 _“Hey, Yongie. I missed you! How are you? I have so much to tell, oh my god!”_ The quality of the call isn’t the best and Jaehyun’s voice keeps getting cut off but Taeyong doesn’t mind.

 

“I missed you too! You need to tell me everything! Why did you call, though? It must be costing you a fortune! You could’ve just texted me. I missed you so much, though. How was your flight? Are you already in Japan?”

 

Johnny and Yuta keep laughing at Taeyong, but he ignores them, sitting on the far end of the couch, as far away as possible of the insufferable pair.

 

“ _We landed half an hour ago. Just got to the hotel. I wish you could be here with us!”_ Jaehyun sounds so excited and happy that Taeyong can’t help but fill his heart swell with joy for his best friend.

 

“I do too, but I’m sure you and Dongyoung will have a wonderful time. You should take lots of pics for me, though. And videos!”

 

“ _Of course I will! I’ll try to text you every night or something, ‘kay? Keep you posted. I just wanted to hear your voice. And Dongyoung wanted me to ask you what’s your shoe size.”_ Jaehyun chuckles and he hears someone in the background speak, but can’t quite make out what it’s being said.

 

“Uhm, why does he want to know that?” Taeyong asks, suspicious.

 

 _“I don’t know, he’s a weirdo. Ouch, baby, please. That hurt!”_ Taeyong can hear a resounding slap at the other and of the line and he can’t help but laugh at Jaehyun’s reaction. Apparently he isn’t the only one whipped for someone at the moment.

 

“I only know my Korea size which’s like 267 I guess?”

 

“ _Thanks, I’ll let him know. He’s probably gonna buy you a gift or something. He loves buying people things.”_

 

“Oh?” Taeyong doesn’t know what to say. Dongyoung sounds like a pretty great guy, and he feels slightly bad about all the nasty thoughts he had about Jaehyun ditching him to spend the summer with Dongyoung.

 

_“Yeah, I’ll tell you all about his idiosyncrasies later, though. I need to go now. I love you, Yongie! I hope you’re having a good summer.”_

 

 _Oh, Jaehyun, you have no idea_ , Taeyong thinks, but bites down his tongue, since the very reason he’s having a great summer is currently sitting across from him, chatting with Donghyuck.

 

“I am! We’ll catch up later, then. Have fun, Jaehyunie. I love you, too!”

 

The call ends and Taeyong sits there for a minute, staring at his phone screen, a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest that he could only guess it’s happiness. Yes, he’s happy for Jaehyun and he’s happy for himself, for being with his friends and with Ten, and not sulking at home all summer like he’d first intended to do when he learned Jaehyun wasn’t coming.

 

“Done catching up with the love of your life?” Johnny teases, patting Taeyong’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up,” Taeyong retorts, standing up and stuffing his phone in his back pocket. He feels a little awkward and deliberately avoids looking in Ten’s direction, even though he doesn’t exactly know why. “I’m hungry. Are we going out for dinner now?”

 

“You bet! I’m starving,” Johnny replies and then he’s ushering all of them out of the house and into the car.

 

Taeyong ends up riding shotgun, so he doesn’t get a chance to talk to Ten until they’re sitting at the table in the small seafood restaurant. And even then, everyone is so busy deciding on what to eat that they only really have a chance to talk when they’re waiting for their order.

 

“Hey,” Taeyong says tentatively, leaning into Ten’s personal space enough to catch the other boy’s attention.  He doesn’t know why the atmosphere between them is suddenly so awkward, but he hates it.

 

“Hey,” Ten replies with a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

They stare at each other for a moment before Ten sighs, rolling his eyes as he slides further down his seat and crosses his arms against his chest. Then he bites his lower lip, brows pinched as if he’s thinking about what to say next. Taeyong holds his breath, unmovable and hyper aware of Ten’s presence and absolutely nothing else. It’s like everyone else at the table disappeared and there’s only the two of them.

 

Taeyong’s expecting Ten to say that what happened at the beach earlier was a mistake and that it was foolish, that they should just be friends and forget all about it. He could hear the thundering of his heart grow deafening louder as became more and more anxious.

 

But when Ten finally speaks, the words that come out of his mouth catch Taeyong off-guard:

 

“I’m a jealous person. I’ve always been. It sucks, but it’s the way I am. I try to control myself, though. And most of the time I’m successful, but when I heard how excited you were at the phone with Jaehyun earlier I couldn’t control it. It’s not pretty and I’m sorry I got all sulky and weird.”

 

Taeyong knows the surprise in his face is evident. He really wasn’t expecting a confession like this. He expected anything but that and he can’t help but smile to himself when Ten is done talking, which earns him a slap on the arm from a now pouty Ten.

 

“Stop! It’s not funny, Taeyong!” Ten whines and it only serves to make Taeyong’s smile grow, and soon he is chuckling and Ten’s pout is growing by the second.

 

“What’s not funny, guys?” Donghyuck asks, looking in their direction with curiosity.

 

“Leave them be, Hyuckie. They’re in love so they’ve become giggly fifteen-year-olds again,” Johnny pipes up and Yuta, next to him, coos.

 

Taeyong’s chuckling has subsided and now he’s floating on cloud nine. Ten really is jealous of him and Jaehyun. Adorable.

 

“Fuck off, Johnny,” Ten scowls at his friend then turns to Donghyuck, expression softening. “I just poured my heart out to Taeyong and he’s making fun of me now.”

 

“That’s not true!” Taeyong tries to defend himself under Donghyuck’s glare. He’d like to say he has no idea how Ten got Donghyuck on his side when they’ve known each other barely a day, but Taeyong knows exactly how.

 

“You know, Ten, you can always hang out with me if you get tired of these fools,” Donghyuck quips.

 

Ten lets out an ‘awww’ and Johnny and Yuta both gasp in unison looking offended. Taeyong simply snorts and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair, “Maybe try to find someone your own age, Hyuckie.”

 

“For the record, I have a boyfriend,” Donghyuck says, clearly without thinking but by the time he he realizes his mistake it’s too late.

 

Johnny’s smile is gone from his face and he looks so uncharacteristically serious that  Taeyong lets go of Donghyuck immediately. He tries to hide his amusement as to not make the situation worse for the younger boy while Ten looks intrigued and Yuta discreetly gets up from his sit next to Johnny to sit across the table on the opposite side of Ten.

 

“Come again? I don’t think I heard correctly,” Johnny’s looking at Donghyuck in disbelief and Taeyong feels really sorry for the kid, but he also has his own stuff to worry about right now and he’d rather not witness whatever conversation those two are about to have.

 

Taeyong elbows Ten lightly on the ribs and tries to signal that he’s going outside. He wants Ten to follow him though and, thankfully, their minds seem to be in the same frequency because they both excuse themselves in hushed low voices, - although no-one is really paying attention to them right now -, and get up from their seats to head outside.

 

It’s a pleasant and cool summer evening and once they’re outside, wordlessly, they decide to take a stroll along the boardwalk. The air is so much cleaner and the sky so much clearer here than in the city that Taeyong loses himself for a few minutes staring in awe at the endless constellations of stars glowing above their heads.

 

It’s Ten who breaks the silence between them once again:

 

“So… Do you accept my apology?” Ten asks and Taeyong shoots him a confused look before his mind catches up.

 

“Oh. Really, there’s nothing to apologize for, though. I just… There’s no need to be jealous, you know? Jaehyun and I are friends and that’s all,” Taeyong replies, stealing a sideways glance at Ten who’s staring ahead.

 

“I know. It was dumb. I guess it felt like I wasn’t even there after we kissed and stuff…” Ten’s voice trails off and Taeyong feels a sudden lump in his throat. It’s the first time either of them mentions the kiss.

 

“Do you regret it?” Taeyong asks and he knows he might not like the answer but he needs to know.

 

Ten sends him a bewildered look, eyebrows raised high and his mouth slightly agape. Then his expression changes to one that looks like he’s torn between wanting to laugh and throwing Taeyong off the boardwalk. Ten does neither, though. He simply stops walking and turns fully to Taeyong.

 

“You’re really irritating sometimes, Lee Taeyong. Of course I don’t regret it! I’ve been wanting to do nothing but kiss you for days and then we finally kiss and now the only thing I can think about is kissing you again,” Tens frustration is almost tangible. Taeyong feels himself shrink a little into himself. But then, takes a step forward towards him and he doesn’t look frustrated or angry, he looks like the Ten Taeyong kissed back in the beach.

 

“Do _you_ regret it?” Ten asks, gazing into Taeyong’s eyes.

 

Taeyong holds the gaze for a few seconds before he shakes his head and closes the distance between them, pulling Ten forward by the nape and bringing their lips together with a little more force than necessary. Ten lets out a surprised little sound and winds his arms around Taeyong’s neck as he kisses back.

 

Maybe they should give a damn that they’re kissing in public like that, when it’s summer break and there are hundreds of people in the boardwalk tonight, but Taeyong couldn’t care less when Ten’s tongue feel like flames licking into his mouth and spreading blissful warmth though his entire body.

 

It takes someone bumping into them for them to finally break the kiss. Taeyong can clearly see Ten’s faint blush and he knows he’s sporting one as well. Taeyong takes Ten’s hand in his, lacing their fingers as they resume their walk.

 

“I’m irritating sometimes, huh?” Taeyong says in a teasing voice and Ten laughs heartily, squeezing Taeyong’s hand in his.

 

“It’s part of your charm, though. I quite like it,” Ten says giving Taeyong a wink that would’ve been lame had it come from anyone else, but since it’s from Ten, it makes Taeyong’s heart flutter.

 

“Well, that’s fine ‘cus you’re also irritating at times,” Taeyong lies, shrugging and Ten scoffs.

 

“I know. You love it though, don’t you?” Ten bumps his shoulder against Taeyong’s and wiggles his brows. Taeyong rolls his eyes and shoves Ten lightly to the side.

 

They keep at it back and forth for a while, before Ten hooks their arms together, still not letting go of Taeyong’s hand. It requires them to walk a little slower since they’re practically glued to each other’s side now, but they don’t mind it. Soon, they turn back the way they came, both realizing they’re really hungry. Apparently, making out opens up one’s appetite.

 

Once at the restaurant, Taeyong notices with relief that no-one got murdered and that Johnny, Donghyuck and Yuta are back to their friendly banter. Taeyong refrains from asking anything about the subject at least for now since he still doesn’t know how well their conversation went and Ten also doesn’t say anything. Their food arrives shortly after and they’re all so hungry that the conversation is down to a minimum as they stuff their bellies with delicious seafood.

 

Later, when they’re all back at the house, Donghyuck goes to bed early since he had plans early in the morning with some of his friends who live in the island. Yuta and Johnny had stacked the fridge with a plethora of alcoholic beverages they bought on their way home and are currently in the kitchen trying to come up with a signature drink they intend to call some ridiculous name Taeyong didn’t really catch.

 

Meanwhile, he and Ten are sharing one of the hammocks they brought outside, using their bodies now and then to rock it gently and enjoying some chill music from Ten’s phone. The air had gotten a little chiller so Taeyong got a blanket and draped it over them. They’ve been alternating between making out and talking and Taeyong’s convinced he’s never felt this right in his entire life.

 

It’s like Ten’s figured Taeyong out even before Taeyong’s figured himself out and Taeyong’s surprisingly okay with that. He’s always had a hard time opening up to people but with Ten it’d been almost easy. Taeyong found himself being braver and more honest with the Thai boy than he’s ever been before and it’s refreshing. The oddest thing about it is, Taeyong, who’s always had a tendency to overthink things, isn’t even worried about the future, or what they’ll do once Ten has to go back to Thailand. He just wants to be with Ten right now and enjoy his company, kiss him, touch him, hear the way he laughs at Taeyong’s lame jokes.

 

“We should go swimming in the ocean tomorrow,” Ten says after they’re done kissing for the tenth time since they’ve been lying together.

 

“Okay,” Taeyong readily agrees, sneaking a hand under Ten’s shirt, palm against Ten’s warm skin. He feels Ten shiver under the touch and can’t help but smile.

 

“You still haven’t told me what you study,” Ten says, raising a hand to comb through Taeyong’s hair with his fingers. Taeyong lets his eyes flutter shut, relishing in it.

 

“Business and I hate it,” Taeyong answers sincerely. Ten’s eyebrows shoot up. “It’s true. I’m only studying it because my parents wanted me to.”

 

“That’s…,” Ten makes a face but doesn’t finish what he was saying. Instead he asks another question, “What would you like to study, then?”

 

“Music? Film? I don’t know. Something art related. Maybe history. I’m all over the place,” Taeyong groans, burying his face in the crook of Ten’s neck. Then he adds, voice coming out muffled, “Can we talk about something else, please?”

 

Ten pats Taeyong’s thigh and chuckles lightly. “You’ll figure it out someday. Don’t stress about it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Taeyong raises his head again to look at Ten, who’s, now, absentmindedly drawing circles on Taeyong’s thigh with the pad of his index finder. “How about you, though?”

 

“I’m majoring in architecture. It’s something I’ve always liked, but I what I really wanted to do was dance,” Ten’s voice has assumed a pensive-like tone, almost like he’s thinking of a distant memory.

 

“Oh? And why didn’t you…” Taeyong starts but shuts up immediately. Maybe Ten also doesn’t wanna talk about it.

 

“I have a serious back problem. It’s impossible for me to dance professionally, but I still take dance classes twice a week,” Ten answers and there isn’t any sadness in his eyes or in his words, just acceptance.

 

“That’s incredible, that you still manage to do what you love.”

 

“I’m aware of how amazing I am,” Ten jokes slipping on a smug face. Taeyong chuckles and pinches Ten’s side lightly.

 

“Ouch, Yongie,” Ten whines loudly before he wraps himself around Taeyong’s body, throwing a leg over Taeyong’s midsection and trapping him to keep him from moving.

“Let me gooooo,” Taeyong pleads, barely able to breathe from where he’s squished against Ten’s chest.

 

“Not until you stop being so violent. Let’s save that for later when we’re in bed, please, _honey_.” Ten manages to get half on top of Taeyong as he says that and Taeyong’s pretty sure they’re gonna fall from the hammock at any second.

 

“I promise!” Taeyong shouts, even though he’s very red in the face right now after what Ten said and the way he called him ‘honey’.

 

Ten finally lets him go and Taeyong can breathe normally again. Ten’s watching him as Taeyong catches his breath, avoiding eye contact with him. Then Ten pokes Taeyong’s cheek, earning a glare from Taeyong.

 

“Can I get another kiss?” Ten asks, batting his eyelashes at Taeyong. Taeyong’s about to say no when Ten starts to pout. He really stands absolutely no chance, he thinks as he cups Ten’s cheek and kisses him full on the mouth.

 

︵‿︵‿

 

Taeyong wakes up the next morning with Ten lying on his stomach next to him on the bed. The room is still dark, the closed blinds keeping the morning sun out. Taeyong stretches, careful not to wake Ten up, then rolls on his side so he can look at the asleep boy next to him. It feels a little surreal to wake up next to someone he’s known for only a few days, especially when that someone makes Taeyong’s pulse speed up and his legs wobbly like Ten does.

 

Ten looks particularly beautiful when he’s asleep. His long lashes resting gently on his cheeks, the gentle slope of his nose and his full, delicate lips slightly parted. Taeyong stares for a moment, committing the image to memory before he sits up, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

As usual he’s the first up so he gets started on breakfast — thankfully, he went to the grocery store with Johnny and Yuta last night or they wouldn’t have bothered to buy any actual food —, making scrambled eggs, coffee and fresh juice.

 

By the time Taeyong’s done, everyone’s come down for breakfast already and they help set up the table. Donghyuck doesn’t take more than ten minutes to inhale his food before he’s out the door, then Taeyong finally asks for an update on what happened last night while he and Ten were gone.

 

Turns out, Donghyuck actually is dating a boy from his high school and said boy also happens to be in the island at his own parents’ house so that’s why Donghyuck was in such a hurry to leave. The kid’s name is Mark and Taeyong vaguely remembers seeing him around Johnny’s house a couple of times with Donghyuck. Johnny explains that he always suspected something was going on between the two boys, but he never said anything. Taeyong and Ten think it’s super cute but Johnny lets his worries be known. It’s kind of funny because Johnny is the bachelor type and he’s slept around quite a lot in college.

 

“I’m sure Donghyuck will be fine. He’s a smart and responsible kid,” Yuta comments before stuffing some bread in his mouth.

 

Johnny huffs but doesn’t disagree because he knows it’s true. Then, the conversation strays to what they’re gonna do during the day after Taeil and Sicheng get there. Ten and Taeyong tell the two others they’re going to the beach so Yuta and Johnny decide to tag along and play some beach tennis.

 

Taeyong makes sure all of them, including himself, have enough sunscreen on before they head to the beach, because the sun is no joke at this time of the year and he’d rather not have to deal with sunburns. After stripping down to their swim trunks, he and Ten leave Johnny and Yuta to their own devices before they run to the ocean.

 

The water is warm and the ocean is calm since it’s relatively early in the morning. Ten dips his head into the water a few times and shakes his head like a dog to get water to splash all over Taeyong’s face. A few minutes later, while Ten is distracted, Taeyong gets his revenge, pulling Ten under the water by the ankle and dragging him a couple of meters while Ten gasps and flails his arms around comically.

 

Ten tries to chase Taeyong afterwards but Taeyong manages to swim farther away from him in the direction of these big rocks. Ten swims after him while Taeyong hauls himself up to sit on top of one of the biggest ones. Ten ends up sitting next to him and as Ten stares ahead at the blue sea, Taeyong has eyes only for the other boy.

 

The way the sunlight catches on Ten’s tanned body, the droplets of water clinging to his collarbones, the salty smell of the ocean mixed with Ten’s perfume. It sparks something deep inside Taeyong. Suddenly, he wants to kiss Ten again. But he wants more than that, too. He wants Ten to press him down and touch him and he wants to touch Ten back. Every inch of him. Taeyong wants to suck on Ten’s beautiful collarbones as he runs his fingers through Ten’s hair and he wants… No, he _craves,_ that intimate feeling of having Ten lose himself in Taeyong.

 

“Stop staring,” Ten’s voice pulls Taeyong out of his reverie. Taeyong refocuses his gaze on Ten’s face just to see the other smirking, then he immediately looks away, embarrassed.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Ten asks, eyes narrowing as he leans back, supporting himself with his hands.

 

“N-nothing,” Taeyong answers, feeling heat creep up his neck. Thankfully he can blame it on the sun if he needs to.

 

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Ten presses on and Taeyong finally looks at him.

 

Ten’s giving him one of those looks that always makes Taeyong feel like his entire being and soul is laid bare and Ten can see right through him. He could lie or change the subject, but there’s heat pooling low in Taeyong’s stomach. Ten is so, so sexy and it has just hit Taeyong how fucking attracted he is to Ten. And how much he wants to be with him.

 

“Do you wanna go back to the house?” Taeyong suggests. He doesn’t know how to say it with words, but he hopes the earnesty is there; hidden between the lines, and in the way he’s basically devouring Ten with his eyes.

 

Ten’s gaze rakes slowly over Taeyong’s body and it’s like he’s been lit on fire. This is all too much right now and Taeyong wishes nothing more than to go back in the water. He seriously needs to cool down. But before Taeyong can even move, Ten leans in and kisses him on the cheek, gently. Then he whispers a ‘yes, let’s go’ next to Taeyong’s ear before he jumps in the water.

 

It takes them about twenty minutes to swim back to the shore and make their way across the expanse of sand to reach the stairs that lead to the backyard. They don’t speak until they are inside, and even then, it’s only so Taeyong can ask Ten if he wants a bottle of water to which Ten says yes.

 

Their shared room is still a mess. They hadn’t made the bed before leaving earlier and it made Taeyong blush to see the sheets in disarray, the pillows thrown carelessly over the mattress, even though nothing happened last night.

 

Taeyong’s nervously playing with the hem of his tank top when Ten gets closer to him, putting a hand on either side of Taeyong’s hips. Taeyong’s gaze shifts to stare at Ten and he knows his nervousness is showing through the way he’s fidgeting and biting his lower lip. Ten’s hands are rubbing circles on his hips underneath his shirt, willing him to relax, but it’s hard for Taeyong to let go of the tension. He wants this so bad, but the thought of fucking everything up is eating at him.

 

“Relax, baby,” Ten murmurs before he leans forward to plant a kiss right under Taeyong’s ear. Ten learned fast almost all of Taeyong’s soft spots and it’s incredibly unfair, Taeyong thinks.

 

Taeyong shivers and bares his neck, giving Ten free rein to do as he pleases. Ten kisses his way down Taeyong’s neck to his shoulder as his hands work on pulling Taeyong’s top up. One of Taeyong’s hands fly to Ten’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft locks as Ten continues mouthing and sucking and kissing Taeyong’s neck and collarbones.

 

It doesn’t take long until they’re both shirtless and Ten’s attention shifts to Taeyong’s lips. Kissing has quickly become their favorite thing to do and since last night they’ve practiced doing it a lot, so their lips and tongues work in perfect sync, and even when it eventually gets messier as they grow more desperate and frantic, Taeyong still thinks Ten is the best kisser he’s ever encountered.

 

Ten’s hands roam Taeyong’s naked torso, rubbing circles on Taeyong’s nipple, teasing him with occasional pinches and Taeyong’s growing more and more aroused, the strain in his pants a testament to how turned on he is. He lets out a little whimper when Ten gives one of his nipples a particularly hard pinch causing Ten to giggle into Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong, seeking revenge, bites down Ten’s bottom lip and pushes. Ten then, grabs Taeyong’s ass and squeezes it hard, pulling their bodies flush together in the process.

 

The moment Taeyong feels Ten’s bulge press against his he downright moans. The sound is embarrassingly erotic and it causes Ten to break the kiss to look up at Taeyong.

 

“Yongie, you’re really turned on, aren’t you?” Ten asks and Taeyong’s not used to how blunt Ten is about all this. He blushes furiously, from his chest to his face, but Ten’s staring at him unblinkingly.

 

“I-- Yes, isn’t it obvious?” Taeyong chews on his lower lip, looking down at the floor to avoid Ten’s gaze.

 

“Come on,” Ten pulls him by the hand to follow him, and soon Taeyong’s settled on Ten’s lap while the latter is sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“I wanna make you feel good, Yong,” Ten whispers, his hands caressing down Taeyong’s chest before he settles them on the hem of his red trunks. “Will you let me?”

 

Taeyong doesn’t want to tell Ten he’s a virgin. Not yet. He doesn’t think they’ll go all the way now so it’s fine if he doesn’t tell, right? Right. Besides, he really wants Ten to touch him and make him feel good. Taeyong’s so turned on right now he can barely speak coherently. He just nods in response to Ten’s question, but instead of going ahead and pulling Taeyong’s shorts down, Ten shakes his head and says, “You have to tell me, baby. Yes or no? Can I touch you?”

 

“Yes,” Taeyong’s voice doesn’t sound like it belongs to him at all, but it’s good enough for Ten and he wastes no time in capturing Taeyong’s lips in his again at the same time as he pushes Taeyong’s trunks down along with his underwear.

 

Taeyong hauls himself up just enough for Ten to pull the pieces of clothing down to Taeyong’s knees before he settles back in Ten’s lap. He’s well aware that he’s fully exposed now while Ten still has most of his clothes on, but instead of feeling embarrassed or self-conscious that only serves to turn him on even further.

 

Ten wraps a hand around Taeyong’s cock and gives it a few experimental pumps. Taeyong gasps against Ten’s mouth when Ten starts working on him, and from then on he can’t keep himself from making all kinds of embarrassing, lewd noises. He throws his arms around Ten’s neck, deepening their kiss. He pulls on Ten’s hair when Ten starts going faster, using some of Taeyong’s pre-cum to make the slide up-and-down easier.

 

“T-Ten, fuck,” Taeyong breathes out after Ten lets go of his lips in favor of sucking on one of his nipples. It’s too much, all the sensation couple with the realization that he’s on Ten’s lap and Ten’s giving him a handjob. They’re Ten’s lips and Ten’s hands and Ten’s body.

 

“Yong, are you gonna come for me, baby?” Ten asks and it’s all it takes for Taeyong to spill all over Ten’s hand and Ten’s stomach.

 

“Oh, fuck… shit, sorry,” Taeyong apologizes once he looks down and sees the mess.

 

Ten simply chuckles and grabs his shirt lying on the bed next to him to clean his hand and his stomach. Taeyong’s about to complain about how gross that is when Ten flips them over and Taeyong ends up lying on his back with Ten on all fours on top of him.

 

“Did it feel good?” Ten asks as if he doesn’t know the answer to that. Taeyong cups Ten’s face and brings him in for a quick kiss.

 

“It felt amazing,” Taeyong replies and Ten smiles down at him, that dazzling smile Taeyong will never get tired of.

 

“Shower?” Ten asks after giving Taeyong a peck on the lips. He jumps off the bed before Taeyong can say anything and heads to the bathroom. Taeyong lies there for a minute or two after pulling his shorts up, pondering his next move. Finally, he decides to follow Ten to the bathroom.

 

Ten’s still trying to get the shower spray to the right temperature when Taeyong steps into the bathroom, getting rid of his shorts on his way to the shower. Ten’s completely naked himself and Taeyong lets his gaze wander to Ten’s semi-hard cock before he shoots Ten a meaningful glance.

 

“You didn’t get to come,” Taeyong says, watching Ten watching him.

 

“I was gonna take care of it…” Ten begins but Taeyong steps into his personal space and the words die in his throat.

 

“Let me.” Taeyong gets down on his knees and waits for Ten’s mind to catch up to what’s happening. When it looks like Ten’s past the initial surprise, Taeyong looks up at Ten, silently asking for permission.

 

“Fuck, yes, Yong. Go ahead,” Ten says in a breathy voice right before Taeyong gets a firm grip around the base of Ten’s cock.

 

Taeyong’s done this only a few times before but he’s confident in his skills. He makes sure he’s making eye contact with Ten when he gives the cockhead the first couple of licks. The sight of Ten’s eyelids fluttering shut from pleasure and the way his parted lips let out a loud, satisfied sigh is another image Taeyong commits to mind.

 

Taeyong licks a stripe up the underside of Ten’s cock, relishing in the way Ten’s thighs seem to tremble. Soon, Ten’s carding fingers through Taeyong’s hair while the latter keeps getting Ten’s cock wet and glistening with saliva. When Taeyong pulls back, he notices with satisfaction that Ten’s now fully hard, a bit of pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Teasingly, Taeyong dips his thumb in the slit and Ten moans.

 

The grip on Taeyong’s hair tightens and he takes that as an invitation to take Ten’s cock back in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, using his hand to stroke what he can’t reach, paying attention to the small sounds escaping Ten’s lips to guide him. The weight of Ten’s cock against his tongue, the stretch of his lips around his thickness serve to ground Taeyong and to assure him this isn’t a dream. He really is on his knees sucking Ten off in the shower.

 

“Fuck, Yong, I’m gonna come,” Ten warns, loosening his grip on Taeyong’s hair as to allow him to pull off but Taeyong doesn’t. He gives Ten’s dick a final, hard suck and that’s all it takes for Ten to spill right in Taeyong’s mouth.

 

He swallows what he can before he lets Ten’s cock go with a last lick over the head to gather the last bits of cum. The pungent tangy taste doesn’t gross him out like it did the few times he’s done this before. Taeyong’s sure it’s because he knows it’s Ten’s taste and it makes it different somehow.

 

It takes only a few seconds for Ten to be pulling Taeyong to his feet and kissing him under the spray of the shower. Their naked bodies are slick with water and sweat, flushed against each other and Taeyong feels so incredibly warm. Not burning up like he was when Ten was touching him in the bedroom earlier, or when he was on his knees listening to Ten moaning in pleasure, but warm like he’d just got inside a bathtub filled with warm water or climbed under the blankets in a cold, winter night.

 

Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong and reaches an arm down to squeeze his ass, jolting Taeyong and breaking their kiss. Ten laughs at the shocked look Taeyong sends him and simply does it again.

 

“Oh my god, Ten, leave my ass alone!” Taeyong says trying to sound like he’s bothered by it, but he can’t even convince himself.

 

Ten answers by giving one of his asscheeks a resounding slap. Taeyong feels himself blush so hard he immediately buries his face in the crook of Ten’s neck so the other can’t see. Ten starts to coo and laugh harder while Taeyong tries to decide if he’s ashamed just because or if he’s ashamed because he’s actually turned on by everything Ten’s doing.

 

Before Taeyong can dive deeper into an existential crisis though, Ten lets him go in order to start shampooing his own hair. He ends up doing the same for Taeyong later and they take a shower together like this isn’t the first time they’re seeing each other naked and being this intimate. Despite Taeyong’s endless inhibitions he gradually relaxes around Ten to the point that he feels comfortable walking back to their shared bedroom in the nude and changing in front of Ten without even blushing (too much).

The same can’t be said for when they have to confront their friends later after finally leaving their room. Taeyong can’t say if it’s the way they’re holding hands and practically glued to each other’s sides or the post-orgasm glow or a combination of both, but it’s like their friends just _knew_.

 

︵‿︵‿

 

Coming back to the city had been bittersweet. Taeyong didn’t want to leave and at the same time was glad he got to make new memories at a place he’d been to multiple times since his early teenage years, and that he got to make those memories with someone like Ten. Sicheng and Taeil had joined them on the second day and had been there for two days before they’d had to leave. They got along soundly with Ten (because who didn’t, right?) and didn’t press for information like Johnny and Yuta did. Sicheng told Taeyong he thought he and Ten made a cute couple and Taeil reminded Taeyong to use protection and that was the end of it.

 

It came as no surprise to Taeyong to learn that Taeil and Sicheng had started dating at the beginning of summer. In Taeyong’s opinion it had taken them too damn long to figure out they had feelings for each other.

 

Taeyong’s telling Ten exactly that while he’s sitting on the couch at Johnny’s house with Ten lying down next to him, his head resting on Taeyong’s lap. Taeyong runs his fingers absentmindedly through Ten’s soft brown hair as he looks down at the younger’s handsome face. Taeyong often catches himself doing that: staring at Ten like he wants to commit every detail of the other man to memory. Taeyong suspects that’s exactly what he’s doing and he does not care. Ten will leave eventually and all he’ll have left are his memories and the pictures he took, he thinks with sudden sadness that he quickly shakes off.

 

“You could’ve played matchmaker and gotten them to realize their feelings faster,” Ten comments, his eyes shut.

 

“Me? Playing matchmaker? I can’t even get a boyfriend myself, how could I help others get one?” Taeyong scoffs.

 

“Well, you found me, so…” Ten’s voice trails off, like he wasn’t certain of what he said. Taeyong’s hand on Ten’s hair stills for a second or two before he starts stroking Ten’s hair again, not wanting to make a big deal out of what Ten said. It probably didn’t mean anything.

 

They fall into a heavy silence after that and Taeyong starts to think it’ll be left at that when Ten suddenly sits up. Taeyong lets the hand that was on Ten’s hair fall limp on his lap as Ten shifts in his seat to stare at Taeyong with inquisitive eyes.

 

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Ten asks, his tone a little accusatory. It takes Taeyong aback.

 

“About what?” Taeyong replies even though he knows exactly what Ten’s talking about. It’s second nature to him to try to stall to avoid confrontation, and even though he instantly regrets the words it’s too late to take them back.

 

Ten lets out a frustrated sigh, gets up and storms out of the living room and up the stairs. Johnny and Yuta are outside drinking by the pool and Donghyuck stayed behind at the island with Mark, so there’s no-one to come to Taeyong’s rescue at the moment (not that he expected Johnny, Yuta or Donghyuck to be of any help but it’s nice to feel like you have backup).

 

Taeyong doesn’t know if he should leave Ten alone or if he should run after him and try to sort things out. After a couple of minutes of pondering over his options he decides the best course of action is going after Ten. He knocks on the door of the guest bedroom Ten’s been occupying and when there’s no answer he lets himself in.

 

He’s greeted by Ten’s back as the man lies on his side on the twin bed. He has his earbuds on, probably listening to music. Hesitantly, Taeyong walks toward the bed after shutting the door behind him. He sits down next to Ten, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight, which gets Ten’s attention.

 

Ten turns to look at him over his shoulder curiously, then he raises an eyebrow and huffs in annoyance, turning his back to Taeyong again. Taeyong rolls his eyes and nudges Ten’s side, but Ten doesn’t even bother turning this time, he just swats Taeyong’s hand away. Then Taeyong nudges him again. Ten reaches around his back trying to get ahold of Taeyong’s wrist but failing. They spend a good minute at this cat and mouse game until Taeyong gets fed up.

 

Kneeling on the bed, he grabs Ten’s shoulder and makes him turn until he’s lying flat on his back. Taeyong holds Ten down by his shoulders, then straddles him. Taeyong moves so fast that Ten has no time to react, he just stares at Taeyong in surprise. Until Taeyong stares down at him. Then Ten’s expressions morphs into a scowl.

 

“What do you want?” Ten asks, his lips almost forming a pout.

 

Before Taeyong answers he raises a hand and takes one of Ten’s earbuds off so Ten can hear him. Then he says, loud and clear, without hesitation, “I’m sorry.”

 

Ten’s expression softens slightly, but he still looks annoyed. Taeyong waits for Ten to say something, but when the other doesn’t utter a word, he continues, “I didn’t know what to say. I thought… I don’t know where we stand. I don’t know how serious you are about this. About us. That’s why I kept quiet.”

 

Ten’s scowl is gone now. He sighs and takes his other earbud off. Taeyong lets go of Ten’s shoulder and sits back on his heels, still straddling Ten while he places his phone on the bedside table. When he settles back against the pillows, he has a small smile playing on his lips. Taeyong feels some of the tension dissipate.

 

“Do you want to know how serious I am about us?” Ten asks, placing a gentle hand at each side of Taeyong’s hips. He rubs Taeyong’s sides soothingly over his shirt for a brief moment before he slips his hands under Taeyong’s shirt to settle warmly against Taeyong’s skin. Taeyong suppresses a shiver as he nods, trying to keep his gaze steady on Ten’s.

 

“I just texted my mom telling her how I met this amazing guy and that I’m thinking of spending an extra week in Korea just to have more time with him.” Taeyong would’ve thought Ten’s joking if it wasn’t for the way he’s looking at Taeyong when he says it. There’s so much fondness in his gaze that Taeyong can’t doubt a single word coming out of Ten’s mouth. And he has no reason to.

 

“Are you serious?” Taeyong asks, still not sure he heard it correctly. He feels like there’s a million butterflies swarming in his stomach right now and his palms are sweaty but he also feels like giggling uncontrollably from how phenomenally happy he is.

 

“About which part?” Ten smirks.

 

“Everything, I guess,” Taeyong replies. He doesn’t even notice that he’s been fiddling with the hem of his shirt out of nervousness until Ten takes his hands in his and twines their fingers.

 

“I’m serious about everything, Yongie. You _are_ amazing and I do wanna spend more time with you. I want us to get to know each other better and…” Ten hesitates, bites his lower lip as he seems to think of exactly what to say. Taeyong holds his breath. “And, maybe, we can start a relationship? I don’t know. I would already be calling you my boyfriend if it was up to me.”

 

Taeyong’s laughter bubbles out with released tension and genuine joy and before he even knows what he’s doing he leans down and kisses Ten full on the lips. They stay like that, lips locked for a moment and Taeyong’s hands find Ten’s cheeks, cupping it gently.

 

Then, Taeyong pulls back, a smile on his face to match Ten’s own.

 

“I’ll let you call me your boyfriend if you let me call you mine,” Taeyong says.

 

Ten giggles, the cutest sound Taeyong’s ever heard, before he’s pulling Taeyong back in for another kiss.

 

︵‿︵‿

 

The day Ten has to leave for Thailand, he and Taeyong spend the entire morning in bed, cuddling and kissing and talking about silly things, as well as their future plans to see each other. Ten’s flight is at four. and Johnny is supposed to come pick them up and drive them to the airport at three. Taeyong’s succeeded thus far at keeping his separation anxiety at bay, but with the time of Ten’s departure fast approaching he can’t keep it in anymore and Ten notices it right away.

 

“Baby, come here,” Ten says from where he’s perched on one of the tall benches by Taeyong’s makeshift kitchen balcony. He stretches a hand in Taeyong’s direction, coaxing Taeyong to stop rearranging his entire vinyl collection.

 

Taeyong reluctantly goes up to Ten. He’s been avoiding being too clingy for a reason: he knows he won’t want to let go of Ten when it’s finally time to. He’s trying to ease himself into the feeling of not having Ten in his arms for heaven knows how long. But Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong’s middle and starts nuzzling against Taeyong’s neck, practically purring. He smells so good that Taeyong actually buries his nose in Ten’s hair just to inhale the fruity scent of his shampoo.

 

He also kind of smells like Taeyong which isn’t unusual. They spent at least an entire week at Taeyong’s apartment and half of the time they’ve been in bed together. Ten also had borrowed a lot of Taeyong’s clothes during the time and even packed a few t-shirts to take home with him.

 

Taeyong wishes Ten could take him home and not only the t-shirts.

 

“I miss you already,” Taeyong says, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I know. Me too,” Ten answers in the same tone and his arms tighten around Taeyong even more. Taeyong traces Ten’s earlobe with the tip of his thumb, feeling the soft flesh and the hardness of the various piercings Ten has. He doesn’t want to forget the feeling of Ten’s skin under his fingertips, or his smell, or how he feels wrapped around Taeyong like this; the warmth, the comfort, the feeling of belonging that only Ten can give him.

 

“Ten…” Taeyong calls, voice coming out shakier than he wanted to. Ten hums low to show he’s listening, head still resting on Taeyong’s shoulder, the tip of his nose pressed against Taeyong’s neck.

 

“I think I love you.” Taeyong doesn’t know what exactly compelled him to say the words. He simply felt like they were the right ones and that it was the right moment.

 

Ten raises his head, pulling back just enough to look Taeyong in the eye. He looks so serious that for a moment Taeyong regrets having said anything. His eyes seem to search Taeyong’s face, for what, Taeyong doesn’t know. But he waits.

 

When Ten speaks, his voice sounds like it carries a million emotions and it makes Taeyong’s heart feel like it’s about to burst, “I don’t think I love you. I’m sure of it.”

 

They sit wrapped around each other on Taeyong’s couch for another hour or so until both of their phones buzz with a text from Johnny saying he’s outside waiting for them.

 

Obviously, Taeyong doesn’t cry when he has to hug Ten goodbye at the airport. He keeps it together until he’s back home and able to call Jaehyun who’s already back from his trip to Japan with Doyoung. With Jaehyun on the other end of the line, telling him sweet, pacifying words, Taeyong allows himself to crumble into a sobbing mess. By the time he’s calmed down it’s already way past midnight and he feels so exhausted he doesn’t even bother changing. His head is pounding and Ten still hasn’t texted him.

 

Taeyong falls asleep as soon as Jaehyun says good night and ends the call.

 

︵‿︵‿

 

It’s Taeyong’s first time abroad.

 

He always expected his first trip out of the country to be to the United States to visit Jaehyun, but here he is in a Bangkok airport waiting to claim his luggage and finally, after months, be in Ten’s arms again.

 

Taeyong wishes someone had told him how much work it requires to make a long distance relationship work. Not that he thinks it would have made any difference. He would still have chosen to date Ten no matter what. It isn’t easy but they’re making it work. They talk to each other every day - even more often than Taeyong talks to Jaehyun -, they make sure they have at least one video call a week and they’re always updating each other on their respective schedules.

 

It’s been hell being physically away from Ten for so long after spending two full weeks from the moment they woke up to the moment they went to sleep together. But it’s manageable and they both work really hard to make sure they don’t miss each other _too much_ (Taeyong never thought he would be good at sexting, but apparently that’s one of his many hidden talents, at least according to Ten).

 

Needless to say, Taeyong has been dying to see Ten in person again, not through a screen. He can’t wait to kiss and embrace his boyfriend and to give him all the little gifts he bought him - everytime Taeyong saw something he knew Ten would love he would immediately buy it for him. He’s pretty sure one of his suitcases is mostly gifts he bought for Ten, and some for Ten’s family as well.

 

After getting his luggage, Taeyong makes his way through the gates, looking around to try and spot a familiar face. The place is not super crowded since it’s still barely nine in the morning, but when Taeyong can’t find Ten he decides to text him. He’s taking his phone out of his pocket when there are arms encircling his waist and a kiss being place on his neck.

 

“Hi, gorgeous,” Ten says very close to Taeyong’s ear and Taeyong almost turns into putty right then and there just from the sound of Ten’s voice.

 

Taeyong turns around when Ten lets go of him and is met with the most dazzling smile. Taeyong fights the urge to kiss Ten and instead throws his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as he murmurs a “hi, baby”. He’s trying hard not to cry from happiness and from how emotional he is about seeing Ten again while Ten hugs him back tight.

 

Taeyong’s only supposed to spend a few weeks in Thailand, but before the trip he talked to Jaehyun about the possibility of him moving there at least for a year to work after he graduated from college. Jaehyun has been helping him with job applications and Taeyong’s been diligently studying Thai, but all without Ten knowing. He only has one more year before he graduates and then, he’s free. He hadn’t told Ten any of this, wanting to surprise him.

 

But after arriving at Ten’s place, Taeyong couldn’t keep the secret to himself any longer. He told Ten everything.

 

“Baby, are you sure? Do you really want to move here? I mean, you don’t have to, just for me,” Ten says and even though his face is schooled, Taeyong knows him too well not to sense his boyfriend’s excitement over the news.

 

“I really want to, though. I don’t have a job lined up after I graduate or anything like that and I don’t even know if I wanna work in the field. I’m still trying to figure out what I want to do, so I think this would be a good experience. And don’t worry, I don’t have to move in with you. Jaehyun will help me find a good place to live that I can afford on whatever my salary is and--,” Taeyong is interrupted by Ten slapping his arm. It’s not hard but it takes Taeyong by surprise and promptly stops talking.

 

“How dare you! Like I’ll let my boyfriend live in some nasty one-bedroom lord knows where. There could be cockroaches! Mice! Of course you’re moving in with me. I have a spare bedroom for your stuff and my bed is big enough for the two of us,” Ten says all of this in a final tone that leaves no room for argument. Not that Taeyong had any intention to argue. Not when Ten is already getting up and dragging him by the hand to show him his future bedroom, or more accurately, his closet, since Ten made it very clear that they would be sharing a bed - which Taeyong is perfectly fine with.

 

At some point, Ten comes up to Taeyong, holds both his hands and his as he stares into Taeyong’s eyes.

 

“You know I’ll be here with you every step of the way, right? You deserve to follow your own path, Yongie.”

 

Taeyong wishes he was as good as Ten is with words. He settles for embracing Ten as tight as he can in a silent thank you.

 

They end up in bed not much later. Only then, Taeyong realizes how much he missed the way Ten’s body perfectly fits against his, how the feeling of Ten’s weight pressing him down on the bed is one of his favorites in the world. He kisses every inch of Ten skin, he learns every dip, curve and line of Ten’s body all over again. It feels both surreal and incredibly real to have Ten like this again after so many months.

 

Taeyong whispers sweet nothings in Ten’s ear while Ten sucks hickeys down his neck and collarbones and when Ten’s driving into him, slow and tentatively at first, then frantic and passionately, Taeyong doesn’t even try to bite back his moans. He lets Ten know how much he wanted him, craved him, _needed_ him like this.

 

And when they’re both spent, damp sheets covering their tired bodies, Taeyong allows himself to tell Ten that he loves him again and again as Ten slowly drifts off into a sated, blissful sleep.

 

Taeyong stays up a little longer, thinking of what the future has in store for him, for Ten and for the both of them. He has no control over it, but for the first time, he doesn’t feel like that’s a bad thing because now he’s the one making his own choices. And he has Ten with him.

 

Summer in Thailand is warmer than what he’s used to in Korea, the sky has a different shade of blue, but it feels strangely like home.

 

Ten’s steady breathing lulls Taeyong to slumber where he dreams of honey skies bleeding into moonless, starry nights. Ten’s in his dreams too, as if to keep the promise that he would be by Taeyong’s side every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> you can also find me on:  
> ~ [twitter](http://twitter.com/kunsorbit)  
> ~ [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/wowkwans)


End file.
